White and Blue Romance
by BenLosKoGanCraze
Summary: Set after the coronation, the king and the white haired boy fall in love with each other, but they couldn't confess. Read on to find out what happens when one side decides to confess to the other. M rated for future chapters, a review or two wouldn't hurt. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**As many have requested over the poll I opened that only lasted for approximately 2 days, I have started a new fic! BenLos4Ever3**

 **I will make a sequel for LKTV, maybe after the 5-6th chapter, that is if anyone wants a sequel. :|**

 **Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter to this new fanfic! :D**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Confusion_

The coronation was yesterday, the four villain kids had decided to stay in Auradon as good peoples. Maleficent was turned into a tiny lizard that would follow Mal around learning how to love, and hopefully when the curse lifts and it turns into a good Maleficent.

Speaking of Mal, she chose to be a _good_ person and stay in Auradon like the rest of the VKs. She was never in love with Ben, and she told him that after the coronation. She needed to put love aside and find out who she truly was, who Mal truly was, instead of who her mother wanted her to be.

Evie discovered her true skills, being _smart_. She didn't have to act dumb in front of some guys to get their attention, she could be who she wanted to be. Now that doesn't mean she doesn't want Doug, they're still together, but now Evie is focusing on school instead of finding princes with a giant castle.

Jay's need to steal things shrunk each day, he learned _earning_ things are much better than stealing them. The joy and happiness he gets when he earns something was far greater than the joy he ever got from stealing. He enjoyed spending time with his team mates and playing Tourney, and also enjoyed being with Lonnie each day.

Everyone got what they wanted, except for the youngest villain in the group.

Carlos was happy being in Auradon, he learned that dogs aren't vicious pack animals who eat kids who don't behave, heck he even _has his own_ dog, the campus mutt called Dude. Sure he got that, but what he truly wanted was a mate, the prince, now king, named Ben.

Carlos fell in love with Ben ever since he saw him on TV. There were a million things he loved about Ben, such as his kindness, modesty, purity, and not to mention his good looks. He couldn't tell anyone that, not even his best childhood friends. Nobody could know, otherwise his life would be ruined forever.

 _~Night time in Auradon~_

Carlos couldn't sleep that night. The word "Good boy." Ben said to him was repeating in his head while he was walking dude, smiling like an idiot as he walked around the Tourney field at night. Then he remembered what happened earlier that day.

It was during free period that Carlos decides to go study with Jane in the library. Everyone thought Jane and Carlos was dating, but they weren't, they were just close friends.

 _[FLASHBACK]_

 _Carlos took 5 books from the shelves, 2 robotics book, 1 about proper etiquettes, 1 about confession and 1 about advanced Chemistry. Jane watched as the boy carried 5 decent-thickness books to their table, which was actually nowhere near the main tables where there would be lots of students studying and reading._

 _"Wow Carlos, that is a lot of books! I only took like, 1 book." she said as Carlos set the book down on the table, then slowly going through them. Jane saw one of the books titled,'How to Confess to your loved one" then picked it up and looked through it. It wasn't super thick, only about 30 pages._

 _Jane asked, "What's this for?" while holding the book. Carlos answered, "It's... nothing" as he let out a sigh and continued doing his Chemistry homework. He picked up his bottle, uncapped it and drank from it. While he was drinking, Jane asked "Is this about Ben?", which caused the poor boy to choke horribly while drinking water, spilling it everywhere, and some landed on Jane's clothes. She didn't really minded it, "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed._

 _When his coughing fit finally died down, he looked at Jane with teary eyes "Jane... h-how did you k-know...?" Jane smiled at him and said, "I could see it, your affection towards Ben." Then he asked, "Does everyone else know?" voice cracking slightly._

 _Jane shook her head, "No, nobody knows. Auradon might be a place of goodness, but if anyone knew about that, your life would be torn, and I don't want that, so I didn't tell anyone."_

 _Carlos let the tears roll down his face, "Thanks a lot Jane... I don't know what I would do if anyone were to find out..." Jane nodded, "No problem. Well, now I have to go because apparently I need to help Audrey find the perfect dress and magick her a new hair."_

 _Carlos was surprised, "You can use magic?" Jane nodded as she stood up and said "Apparently, yes." She waved him goodbye as she left and he waved back. He returned to his homeworks while thinking, "I wish everyone were like Jane..."_

 _He didn't notice this but he spent about 2 hours in the library since Jane left. He was finishing his last homeworks on Robotics and Technology. He grabbed his yellow highlighter and highlighted words on his book._

 _He felt as if he was being watched, the dim, quiet and lonely environment didn't help, at all. He shook it off and continued, that was until he felt two hands grab his shoulder and hear someone yell "BOO!" in his ears._

 _He accidentally made a long line of yellow highlighting across his book before he fell to the ground. When his vision finally returned after he hit his head on the ground, he saw Ben clutching over his stomach laughing like crazy. Carlos yelled at him, "Ben, what the hell?! Are you trying to kill me?!"_

 _When he finally calmed down, he said to Carlos, "I'm sorry, here, let me help you up." as he reached his hand out offering help._

 _The white haired boy continued to sit on the ground, he gave Ben a pouting face and said "No!" in a childish voice. "Don't give me that pouting face, give me that happy face.", then Ben said in a commanding tone, "Carlos, take my hand now and let me help you up" which caused Carlos to shiver. He added, "Cold? Then let me help you up and put on your jacket."_

 _Carlos refused Ben's help, but Ben didn't care. He grabbed Carlos' hands and forcefully yanked him up, which startled the boy. Ben helped Carlos back to his seat, and he stood behind Carlos._

 _Carlos looked at his book then yelled, "Look at what you've done! Now I have to rewrite this whole darn thing!" Ben looked at his book and saw a long yellow line. He couldn't help but feel guilty._

 _Carlos started to redo his homework, again, letting out a sigh of annoyance. Ben took the seat next to him and looked at his slightly angry face, which Ben had to admit, was adorable. Ben was in love with Carlos, ever since he fell out of the limo with chocolate all over his mouth, but Ben couldn't confess to him. He was going to though, eventually._

 _Carlos felt a hand on is right cheek, he turned around to look at Ben, with his face still slightly angry. He took Ben's hand while looking at him, not realizing what he was doing. Ben said in a soft voice, "I'm sorry."_

 _Carlos looked at him as his angry face disappeared and he returned also with a soft voice, "I forgive you..." Carlos was holding Ben's hand. His hand was so soft it felt like he bathed it in baby lotion, it was both soft and warm. They stared at each other, then Carlos' thoughts regrouped._

 _He quickly snatched his hands away before he could let his feelings surface. He told Ben as he packed his things, "I have to go feed Dude, bye!" he quickly bolted out of the library not caring about the work he wasn't finished with._

 _Ben smiled as he stood up to leave, he could still feel the warmth of both Carlos' cheek and his hands on him._

[FLASHFORWARDS] (that's a word right?)

He almost let his feelings surface back at the library. He sat down at one of the bleachers, watching Dude playing with the bright glowing flowers, the flowers emitting beautiful glowing sparkles corresponding to their colors each time Dude either jumped or walked over them.

He smiled watching Dude play, then watching the sparkles float up a few seconds then back down to the ground. It was beautiful, as if lots of beautiful colored tiny fairies flying around. Eventually Dude stopped and laid down on a nearby patch of flowers, covering himself in lots of glowing sparkles. Carlos let out a light laugh as he watch Dude curl up into a glowing colorful ball.

He stared at Dude for a few seconds, not realizing someone was behind him. He felt two hands grab his shoulder, then a familiar voice yelled, "BOO!" which made the poor white haired boy jump and stumbled onto the patch of glowing flowers. Once again, Ben was laughing like crazy while Carlos was recovering from his fall. He stood up then wiped off all the glowing sparkles.

Then Carlos yelled, "Benjamin Adams are you trying to kill me again?! Is your hobby terrorizing peoples?!" Ben finally calmed down and said, "Not everyone, just you" in a teasing manner. Ben proceeded to ask him, "What are you doing out here so late at night anyway?" crossing his arms. The fact that Ben was wearing a beater featuring Dude's face just made Carlos' feelings hard to contain, and his muscles flexed when his arms crossed.

Carlos almost drooled when Ben snapped him out of his trance, "Carlos?" Carlos imitated Ben and asked, "What were _you_ doing breaking curfew? And you're supposed to be the good guy." teasing.

"I asked first." Ben said then Carlos replies, "I asked second." Ben said in a commanding tone that made Carlos shiver once again, "Carlos, tell me what you were doing out here." Carlos answered, "Nothing.." avoiding eye contacts with the king.

Ben took Carlos' chin and lifted his face up, making eye contacts. Carlos melted into Ben's warm emerald eyes, then Ben asked, "Carlos... tell me" Carlos was about to confess, thankfully Fairy Godmother walked up to them and asked, "Carlos, Ben, what are you two doing out here past curfew?"

Carlos answered, "I couldn't sleep so I took Dude out to tire myself." Fairy Godmother nodded, "Good excuse, what about you Ben?" Ben couldn't answer her, the only reason he came out was to get some fresh air, then his plan changed when he saw Carlos.

Fairy Godmother then let out a sigh then smiled and said, "Alright I'll let you go, for now. Now you two go back into your rooms and sleep."

Carlos went back to his room carrying the tired Dude, Carlos put Dude on Jay's empty bed and watch as he curls up and sleeps. Carlos thought to himself, ' _Jay must be with Lonnie again..._ ' He changed to his pajamas got ready to sleep, until he heard a knock on the door. He thought ' _Who the heck would knock so late at night?_ ' and said "Come in"

He watched as the door opened and Ben walked in with nothing but a beater and his boxer-brief. Ben didn't need to worry walked around in those mainly because his room was right in front of Carlos' and he didn't have to walk too far.

Carlos literally had a war with himself as he tried to keep his blush down. Ben closed the door behind them then slowly backed Carlos up against the bed, making all forms of escape disappear. Carlos couldn't run anywhere, so he just looked at Ben's blank expression.

Carlos once again melted into Ben's emerald eyes, before he once again felt Ben's warm and soft hand, except this time he felt it on both cheeks. Ben leaned forward to kiss Carlos, not realizing what he was doing. Carlos was doing the same, except he leaned forward.

Finally their lips sealed in a kiss that sent electric throughout their bodies, if Ben hadn't moved his hands down to Carlos' waist Carlos would've fell onto the ground unable to move. When their lips parted to catch their breaths, Carlos' thoughts regrouped again, he pushed Ben when Ben leaned forward for another kiss.

Thankfully, Jay saved his life. Jay entered the room to see a blushing Carlos and a panting Ben, then asked, "Ben what are you doing in here?" Carlos answered, "Ben was helping me with my homework" and smiled at Jay. Ben quietly left the room.

Afterwards, Carlos curled up into a ball and fell asleep on his bed without talking to Jay. Jay picked up the sleeping Dude carefully and set him down on his little doggy bed, before he too fell asleep on his own bed.

Ben returned to his room, feeling confused as to what he just did to Carlos, how and why Carlos responded that way. He let out a sigh before taking off his black beater and went to sleep. Ben usually slept with either his underwear or a pair of pants, never with clothes or naked.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the first chapter of W &BR!**

 **I know this was a little bit long for chapter 1, but I couldn't help it :3**

 **This fic will focus more on BenLos, and maybe a little bit on the rest of the pairings too.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading this fic! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to W &BR :D**

 **My obsession for BenLos has driven me to create about 10 chapters a day, otherwise my brain would hurt me mentally. :(**

 **Anyways, enough rambling. I hope you'll enjoy this fic :D**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Confession_

Two weeks...

Ben exclaimed with his mother in his room, "Carlos has been avoiding me for two straight weeks!" startling Queen Belle. She asked him, "What's wrong sweetie?" Ben explained what he did to Carlos to his mother. Belle shook her head and said, "That is not at all how you confess to him, but I'm glad you finally accept your sexuality. But hun, you shouldn't jump right into your relationship. A relationship is like a baby, you need to raise it, you can't just force it to become an adult. If you force it, the baby would have a horrible personality, just like how the relationship will fail if you just jump right into it." Ben nodded his head.

"But Carlos has been avoiding me for Two darn weeks! Every time I try to talk to him, he just disappears. In Tourney, in the Library, during free period or even during Chemistry! It's like I'm his worst nightmare" he said. Belle smiled then exit his room without saying anything and let his son continue his preparation for school.

After he finished preparing, he sat down on his bed and thought ' _I can't believe I did that to Carlos... but I can't believe he did that to me! Is it possible he could be returning the feelings? Or is he just being nice? I'm so confused! I need to find Carlos and talk to him..._ ' when he finished thinking, he got up and exited his room.

Carlos looked around at the cafeteria cautiously for Ben, then Evie startled him saying "Hey Carlos!" The white haired boy jumped when he heard her voice. She asked "What's wrong? You look more jumpy than usual." Carlos let out a sigh, before doing something he thought he would never do. He told everything to Evie, up to the point how he's avoided Ben for two straight weeks.

Carlos was confused at first, when he expected Evie to be surprised, but instead she smiled. He started sipping on his chocolate-in-a-cup. She states "I always knew you were gay C, even back on the isle." That sentence made Carlos choke on his chocolate, when his choking fit died down, he managed to say "Whoah, wait, what the hell did you mean when you said you knew?!" Evie just laughed.

Then Carlos saw Ben out of the corner of his eyes, he was going to pack his things before Evie said, "Don't worry I'll bring your things back to your room later, go!" Carlos nodded before making a run for it. When Ben looked over at the table, Carlos was gone, and Evie just smiled at him. He was about to sit down with Evie before she quickly packed both her and Carlos's things ans also bolted.

Ben was surprised at how fast Evie ran, while on _heels_. Ben let out a sigh of annoyance as he sat down to eat, it was another failed attempt at talking to not only Carlos, but also Evie.

 _-Back in Carlos' room-_

Carlos sat on his bed and patted Dude, while sighing. He heard a knock on the door, thinking it was Jay he walked over to open it. He was surprised to see it was Audrey. She had an evil smirk on her face.

She walked in without permission, then Carlos closed the door. He asked "What do you want Audrey?" She turned and looked at him, then said "I want you to stay away from Ben." I nodded then said "I'm already doing that, so you don't have to remind me."

"Just in case you decide to stop, here's what's gonna make you not change your mind." She said as she whipped out her phone and showed me the video of us making out in my room. I asked, "How did you get that?" with fear in my voice. She smirked, "Doesn't matter, all you have to do now is stay away from my Ben." she hissed as she left my room, leaving me heartbroken. Now I really can't talk to Ben anymore.

When he was about to sit on his bed again, he heard knocking on the door. He kept quiet, then he heard Ben's voice yelling "Carlos! Open up I need to talk to you!" He quickly ran out the window and sat on the decent-sized ledge. When he sat outside, he heard the door open and Ben coming inside looking for him. He heard Ben say "Oh Carlos... where are you..?" and let out a sigh before he exited the room. When Ben finally left, Carlos curled up into a fetus position on the outside ledge and sobbed.

"I'm sorry Ben..." he said letting out a hiccup. Evie saw Carlos sitting outside the ledge, then yelled "Carlos what the hell are you doing?!" Jay and Mal behind her, then Jay quickly ran to their room. Carlos remained in his position. Some students stopped to take a picture, some stopped to record a video. Carlos sat on the ledge, no longer in his fetus position, but instead looking as if he's ready to jump.

Carlos was just sitting there, enjoying the scenery. He looked down to see lots of students including his friends, taking pictures or recording. That's when he felt two strong hands forcefully pulled him in, his head hit the window frame in the way. He exclaimed, "Ouch!" and turned around to see a panting Jay. "What the heck was that for?" he asked. Jay answered yelling out, "You were gonna jump!"

Then Carlos said, "No I wasn't! I was enjoying the scenery, who told you I was gonna jump?" Jay looked at him, "You weren't?" then Carlos shook his head. Jay exclaimed, "God dangit! and to think I ran up all those stairs to save you" That sentence made Carlos' head perk up "Wait... you ran up the stairs to save me because you thought I was gonna jump...?"

"We would've too if we could run fast enough" Mal said and Evie behind her, both panting. Carlos let some tears fall from his face "You guys do care about me... thanks..." he said in a weak voice, filled with pain, sadness and despair. Evie whispered to him, "Should I tell the rest?" and he nodded. Evie took them all to the cafeteria, while Carlos just continued to avoid Ben. Carlos accidentally left his phone in his room while going outside to a nearby table and bench to finish up his homeworks.

 _Meanwhile..._

Ben was running throughout the school looking for Carlos, when he stopped by Doug. He asked Doug, "Have you seen Carlos? He's been avoiding me for two weeks! I don't want this to be the third" Doug shook his head then said "No, but you should see this" and showed Ben the video. The video left Ben horrified, and feel really guilty. He continued to search for Carlos frantically.

 _Back to Carlos..._

Carlos was doing his homework outside, when he was joined by Jane. Jane sat in front of him, "Carlos why did you try to jump?" Carlos sighed and explained to her. She nodded her head, then saw Carlos close his book and eyes getting teary. Carlos said weakly, "Jane... help me... I'm confused right now. I'm in love with Ben, then Ben kissed me. I don't know what's happening anymore..." Jane nodded and continued to listen "I don't know if Ben loves or if he just feels bad for me..."

Jane nodded and said "I'm afraid I can't help you Carlos, you need to talk to Ben, even if you don't want to" as she hands Carlos a tissue. Carlos said "Thanks Jane..." as he opened his book again and continued to do his homework. Jane left shortly after, leaving Carlos alone on the outside bench. Some students stopped to give him words of encouragement and talk him, which he admits he did need those.

 _Back where Ben was..._

Ben continued his search and went back to Carlos' room. He sighed as the room was empty, and saw signs that Carlos was just sitting on his bed. He sat on the bed, feeling his eyes get teary. "Oh Carlos... this was all my fault..." he whispered to himself. He lied down on the bed, enjoying the smell of vanilla on the sheets. Ever since he gave Carlos the vanilla soap, Carlos fell in love with it. Ben got Carlos the entire AuraLux set, from shampoo to cologne, not sure why there's a vanilla scented cologne.

He rolled around, taking in the scents of his crush, then he felt a lump under the sheets. He moved the sheets to discover Carlos' phone. He smiled at the fur-designed cover Ben gave to him when he supplied a phone to all four VKs for saving the school.

Ben's good side yelled ' _PUT THE PHONE DOWN!_ ' while Ben's mischievous side just said ' _You know you want to look in it_ ' Ben had a blank look on his face while his insides battled. A few seconds later, Ben turned on Carlos' phone as the mischievous side wins. When does it ever lose?

Ben entered the password for Carlos' phone, which was simple, 7101. The numbers on both of their Tourney uniforms combined together. Ben explored his phones, then he went into the gallery. He let out a light chuckle as he looked through Carlos' hundreds of selfies. It was official, Carlos is a selfie maniac.

Then a new message popped up in Carlos' AuraMessenger. Once again, his insides battled as he looked at the pop-up blankly. And like usual, his mischievous side won, he checked out who messaged Carlos.

He scrolled through Carlos' messages, with pure rage building up on each message. He slammed open the door and fumingly stomped out, looking for the person who dared to hurt Carlos even more.

* * *

 **That's all peeps, I hope you enjoyed that.**

 **I know this chapter was a bit short, but I rushed it so ye. I promise I'll make it up for the next chapter. Oh, and a little warning, next chapter will have the M rating applied on it. ;)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to W &BR!**

 **I don't really know what to put here... Thanks for reading this fic!**

 **Let's just jump right into the fic noe/**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Confession pt2_

Ben kept looking for the person that made him ooze rage. It's been a long time since he was this furious, like, a _really_ long time. Some students thought of greeting him as they walked, but after seeing the state he was in, they quickly changed their minds. Some literally had to jump out of his way, otherwise they would be trampled.

Ben's a nice and cool guy, a really nice guy actually. It takes a lot to make him angry, but when he is angry, you could probably compare him to his father, and he'd probably be even scarier. Once in a blue moon, when he does get angry, you would have to stay away from him, you wouldn't even think of even getting into his line of sight. Otherwise, you're dead.

This time, Ben was really angry. He didn't think anyone dared to do this to the person he loved, but at the same time he felt sympathy. Poor Carlos, where he stood in all this. He almost walked out the school door before he spotted the person he was looking for, he quickly caught up with her.

If you didn't know what happened, you're about to know now.

Ben stood in front of Audrey, startling her and almost making her trip. She said happily, "What's up Benny-boo?" while trying to grab his hand. He quickly swatted it away. "This is up" he said with a low terrifying growl, a growl that you would usually hear from a monster or something, as he showed Carlos' phone. "B-B-Bennyb-boo, I can explain..." Audrey stuttered.

Ben yelled, "No, I don't want or need your explanation!" some students slowed down and recorded what was happening. It's not every day a king and a princess argue, heck it's really rare to find any auradonian arguing. "I get it, I know how we broke up was really messed up, and I moved on, so should you! But no, you didn't. You just had to go and hurt the person I loved, thinking I'd be running back to you!" Ben continued to yell, some students laughed, but Ben gave them a glare so terrifying they flinched.

"B-Bennyboo, it's not that much of a big deal..." Audrey said trying to calm him down.

Apparently though, it's Opposite Day today.

Ben poked his tongue at his cheeks, then read some of the messages Audrey sent out loud " _Remember our deal fag, if I even see you go near my Bennyboo, I'm sending the video throughout the entire school..._ " Some students gasped at it.

Ben continued, " _Just go back to the damn dirt place you came from, go back to your family of Villains where you belong. You don't belong in Auradon, all of you and your friends should just go back before you corrupt my boyfriend any longer..._ " They gasped even more, shocked the daughter of Sleeping Beauty would say such horrid things.

" _How bad does it feel to be different? I bet it feels bad. I also bet that even your friends would dump you if they knew you were queer. Other than that, out of all the peoples you should've chosen, you pick our King and my future husband? Talk about high hopes fag._ " Ben finished. Some students laughed, some were horrified. Audrey was horrified, Ben just put her on blast in front of thousands of students. Audrey was 1000% sure nobody would see her the same way anymore.

"I can't believe you would do this Audrey. I just can't, I don't want anything to do with you until you either get your jealousy in check and move on, or find new friends." Ben yelled furiously. "I love Carlos and nothing would ever change that!" he yelled, the message echoing through every student's mind, throughout the entire school. Some students gasped, not at Ben's statement, but by the presence of Carlos. Carlos had been listening to the whole thing. Carlos' jaw dropped and he dropped his book on the floor, with some fresh tears rolling down his face. He turned and ran towards the forest afterwards.

Ben went after Carlos as Jane came and picked up his books. Audrey rested her head on a nearby locker and sobbed, none of the students dared to go talk to her. Chad walked up and said, "Carlos will pay for this, I'll make sure that happens." but he didn't expect a smack in the face. Students gasped again as they watched this happen. Audrey yelled at him, "Chad, I realized my ways. I was a horrible attention seeking bitch, I was jealous of Carlos. But you, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, are you jealous of Carlos too?" which completely stunned Charming Jr.

Audrey turned around and walked back to her room, and continued her sob.

Ben watched as Carlos ran into the forest and disappeared from sight. Once again, a failed attempt at trying to talk to Carlos. This time, Carlos really was hurt. He basically told everyone in the school that he loved Carlos, and now Carlos is gonna get lots of attention, he forgot Carlos hated to be the center of attention. Mal and Jay ran up to him, with Doug and Evie behind. They didn't care that Ben was furious.

Ben kneel'ed down in front of the three VKs, with Doug behind him. He pleaded, "Please guys, please, help me talk to Carlos, I really need to talk to him..." They could hear the sadness from his voice. Ben really needed to talk to Carlos, he wanted to know if the boy had feelings for him. He already confessed to the whole school, now he needs to know if the white haired boy had feelings or not. The three VKs nodded and agreed to help Ben.

Evie chanted, "Mirror mirror on my hand, show me where Carlos stand" and her mirror showed Carlos in his room, sobbing away. They were all surprised as to how Carlos got to his room since they just witnessed him run into the forest.

Ben was about to run to his room, before Jay grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "Wait Ben, look" Mal said as they continued to look in the mirror. They didn't notice Lonnie and Jane behind them also looking at the mirror.

[Image in Mirror]

 _Carlos curled up in his bed, petting Dude carefully. He said "Dude... I wish I could go back to the isle, things were much simpler back there..."_ Ben gasped at that sentence, he made Carlos feel as if he doesn't belong in Auradon, which made the king felt even more guilty.

 _Carlos continued, "I love Ben, but I can't confess. Not after what Audrey said... Plus, even if I did, how would I know Ben loves me back? For all I know he's just trying to be nice and all... I'm so confused right now... I really wish I could go back to the simpler times..." and he continued crying, his voice getting raspy indicating he's been doing that for the last few days._

 _Then, they saw something horrifying. Chad entered Carlos' room with a knife._

[Back to the original view]

Ben and Jay quickly ran to Carlos' room, with the rest of the AKs and VKs behind them both.

Carlos cried as he felt more and more of his body being beaten. Chad had sliced through his clothes, Dude was in the closet unable to do anything but bark helplessly. Blood was all over the floor, then Chad delivered a strike to Carlos' stomach, thankfully it didn't hit any vital areas.

Chad kept delivering punches and kicking the poor boy, while cursing "You did this you fucking villain, you stole my Ben, then you made Audrey cry. You should just die now." He picked up and threw Carlos against the wall multiple times, the poor white haired boy was no longer able to fight back. He had no more energy in him. Chad had sliced more, causing more scars and more blood spilled on the floor.

Then the closet door burst open and Dude jumped at Chad, effectively biting very hard on his hand. Chad was about to kick the dog away as blood rushed down from his hands, until he remembered Dude is the campus mutt. If anything happened to it, Chad would surely be dead.

Carlos was lying on the floor, his hair now mixed with blood-red color from the puddle of blood now on the floor, staining everything it could. Chad delivered some more kicks to the lifeless body under him, before pulling out a taser. He grinned evil, and said "This will do, goodbye, Carlos De V-" before he could finish the door swung open with a loud roar. He proceeded to try and use the taser on Carlos.

Unfortunately for him, Jay managed to pin him down and kick the taser out the window. He was planning on killing Chad. Ben ran over to the poor lifeless Carlos lying on the pool of blood, with Dude whimpering and his paws and fur getting stained.

Ben kept trying to keep the boy's eyes open, but unfortunately his teary eyes didn't last long. Ben wasn't sure if it was even gonna open. Mal had ran first towards the infirmary, getting help. She cursed every living creature that stood in her way.

Ben couldn't wait anymore. He picked up the body and ran towards the infirmary, feeling Carlos' breathing get harder every second. Evie followed shortly after, after Coach Jenkins had pried him off of Chad, who deserved more than what he just got. She pulled Jay along with her to the infirmary. Bloody footsteps and paw prints were on the floor, trailing all the way from Carlos and Jay's room to the infirmary.

Nurse Potts, the school's nurse had quickly helped lay Carlos on the bed and immediately worked with Fairy Godmother joining her shortly afterwards. Nurse Potts had been there for Ben all his life, from paper cuts to scabs, but now she's there for possibly the worst moment in the king's life. Ben and Mal sat outside, with Evie pulling Jay whose fists were covered in blood. Mal tried to fight back the cries that invaded her body, but to no avail. Tears just rolled down her face.

Evie was crying like crazy and Jay just sat there, emitting an aura filled with hatred, fury and despair.

Doug, Jane and Lonnie joined them afterwards, Doug sat down next to Evie and let her soak his sweater vest with tears. He, too, couldn't fight the tears. Lonnie sat next to Jay, with tears running down her face but she still tries to calm Jay down, and it seemingly worked. Jay finally hugged her and let himself sob too. Jane sat next to Ben, who was just in a catatonic state.

Beast and Belle, the former king and queen joined them after, they were about to ask Ben what happened, but seeing the state he was in, they decided not to and just sat next to him. Evie stood up and showed them what happened through the mirror. Belle cried while Beast clenched his fist. They looked over at Jay's bloody fist, with fresh blood still dripping down from his hands.

Audrey came running and almost barged in before Mal pulled her in for a hug. She wanted to befriend Carlos, but now she didn't have a chance. She didn't have a chance to redeem herself to Carlos, Ben, and everyone else. They both cried, and Audrey settled down next to Mal seconds later.

Belle asked Jay, "J-Jay did you...?" Jay shook his head, "Coach pried me off of him before I could." Then Ben said with a tone filled with hatred, so much everyone could feel it, "If it wasn't Jay, it would have been me. And believe me, after what Chad has done to Carlos, I would have made sure to tear his limb apart." That sentence made everyone shiver, except for Beast.

Beast crouched down in front of his catatonic son, before saying "It's Okay son" then giving him a smile. Ben couldn't smile back, he was in too much pain. Belle couldn't read Ben's face, but his eyes said it all.

If Carlos doesn't survive this, Ben would be in eternal despair.

* * *

 **WEW, that was crazy. Chad almost killed Carlos, and Carlos couldn't even talk to Ben.**

 **Stay tuned for the next few chapters ya'll**

 **Thanks for reading and goodnight ;D**


	4. Chapter 3 Alternate Ending

They've been waiting outside the infirmary for hours on end now. Eventually, Fairy Godmother came out. She allowed them all in, all of them, before telling them the bad news. She said, "I'm afraid... Carlos won't be able to survive this..."

Everyone basically cried, they talked to Carlos one last time, hoping their words reached him, before they left Ben alone with Carlos. Ben was suffering more than any of them.

Ben said to the lifeless boy in front of him, "I'm sorry Carlos... this was all my fault... if I hadn't jump right into our relationship this would never have happened... I wish I could know if you returned the feelings or not... Now I'll never be able to talk to you ever again..." He felt more tears run down his face, he got ready to stand up, before feeling the warm hands of his dying crush hold him.

He watched as Carlos opened his teary eyes and said, "Ben... I just want you to know before I leave... I love you..." Carlos managed to say before he closed his eyes, forever. Ben cried even more, he watched as the heart rate monitor stopped and displayed a line. Ben knew that it was the end. He knew that it was the end for his love, the long beeping had everyone running in, each surrounding Carlos crying their eyes out. Nurse Potts had to hide her tears as she watched the three villain kids mourn over the loss of their best friend.

Audrey didn't get her chance to redeem for Carlos, Ben didn't get the chance to make Carlos feel like he belonged in Auradon, and his friends didn't get the chance to tell them how much they loved Carlos. Everyone mourned over the loss of Carlos.

For the next few days, the school was quiet. They watched as Chad was sent off to the isle of the lost, extremely bruised and barely able to move. They watched as Ben entered his room and not come out until Carlos' funeral.

It was the day. The day Carlos entered nirvana, the day they all say their final goodbyes to Carlos before his body was rested peacefully.

The three VKs, the 5 VKs and the three grown ups, Belle, Beast and Fairy Godmother all mourned over the leaving of Carlos. It rained heavily, but they didn't care. They watched as the coffin was slowly lowered down into his site, and being buried. They each planted a flower for Carlos, surrounding his area with beautiful flowers.

Ben made an oath, to protect the rest of the villain kids, he swore to his crush, that he would never let them be hurt, and so did the rest. Each and every day after the funeral, Ben slowly recovered, along with the VKs. The AKs visited every day, sometimes they asked the whole class to help them cheer them up, and that did help, but nobody could get over the fact that Carlos, their best friends, and Ben's destined love, has passed.

Ben said, "Rest in peace, Carlos, I'll miss you. We all will. Thank you for brightening our days every day you lived, we're all proud of the deeds you and your friends made. Rest in peace, my love..." to his grave before moving on with his life. The memory of being with Carlos will stay in his head forever, together with the regrets of not able to take him on a single date at all.

They all lost a precious one, but they tried their best to move on with their lives.

 **-End-**


	5. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to W &BR!**

 **Did you guys see the alternate ending last time? Yeah I'm gonna do that for some chapters (maybe oneshots too?)**

 **Don't worry, alternate endings don't mean the story ends there.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Congratulation_

It's been hours since the last time anyone spoke, the infirmary was filled with sobbing and crying, which died down hours later because everyone was tired. Ben finally snapped out of his catatonic state, and managed to fall asleep on his mother's lap.

The only peoples awake at the time was Nurse Potts and Fairy Godmother trying to cure the poor boy in the infirmary. After about 4 hours of spell casting, statistic checks and lots of medicines, they finally managed to stabilize Carlos.

The door opened without a creak, and nobody managed to wake up. Nurse Potts calmly woke Ben up while Fairy Godmother rested on a chair in the infirmary. Ben slowly got up and yawned quietly. He gained his full consciousness when he saw the boy on the bed wrapped in bandages, hair still red with blood, and a cast on his right leg. He walked over to Carlos and said to him quietly, "I'm so sorry Carlos... I couldn't protect you..."

Carlos opened his eyes slightly, and he said weakly "Ben..." Ben perked his head up, with tears of joy now running down his face. Carlos' hand wiped a few tears away, then Ben smiled and almost yelled until he realized it was like 3 in the morning. Ben held Carlos' warm hands, Carlos flinched at the pain of the sudden contact on his bandage. Ben apologized, "Sorry..." Carlos said, "Ben.. I didn't have a chance to confess to you" Ben knew where this was going, but he allowed the boy to continue.

"Ben, I love you. Ever since the first time I saw you on TV, which was like 2 years ago... I couldn't confess since you were with Audrey, then with Mal... Everything got complicated after that day in the forest." Carlos said, spotting Ben a warm smile. Ben thought to himself ' _How can he still be smiling in this situation...?_ ' Then he said "I love you too Carlos, ever since you first fell out of the limo with chocolate all over your face" as he smiled.

Carlos could feel the pain slowly being lifted from him when he spotted Ben's warm smile, then Evie came in, in tears of joy her little 'brother' was alive. She had makeup running down her face, indicating she's been crying all night. Carlos said weakly, "Hey Evie... did you tell them?" Evie replied with her voice cracking "Yeah, and they knew. The way you try to peek at Jay when he was showering was a bit too obvious, and Mal watched as you stare at him then quickly advert your eyes when he looks at you." she laughed afterwards. Evie was the first who managed to make both Ben and Carlos smile after such a long time.

Even though Carlos is stable now, he still couldn't move. When the rest of the students came in, Fairy Godmother told them Carlos' injuries, which made Ben growl menacingly. Fairy Godmother said "Carlos has 4 broken ribs, damaged spine, possibly damaged right kidney, a sprained wrist, and as you can see he broke his left leg assuming something large either landed on it or he hit something really hard with it."

Carlos winced at the memory of him being thrown across the room and his leg hitting the bed before he landed on the edge of Jay's bed, at that time his body had gone numb from the intense amount of pain he received. Fairy Godmother continued, "If his leg heals then he will be able to walk. but if his spine doesn't..." Fairy Godmother took a deep breathe, and continued, "He will never be able to stand up straight." The bad news echoed throughout everyone's mind, specially Carlos'

Carlos covered his face with his hands and started crying, the thought of him being rejected because of his spine appeared on his mind. Everyone looked at the poor innocent boy on the bed, crying. Ben looked at Belle with the face that says 'Is there nothing you can do?', Belle whispered to Fairy Godmother. They left the group to to discuss about something and the group left Ben and Carlos for their much needed lone time.

Ben apologized again, "I'm sorry Carlos... if I had confessed instead of doing what I did, you wouldn't be in this situation..." Carlos then shook his head as more tears rolled down his face, "No, if I hadn't avoided you for that long this wouldn't have happened." Then Ben asked, which caused Carlos to blush but also smile, "Would you like to go on a date with me when you are released?" Carlos asked with a serious tone, "Even if my spine doesn't heal...?"

Ben smiled and answered, "Even if you lose a hand, I'd still love you, take you out on a date and take you everywhere..." Carlos continued blushing then said "Then that means, I will." Ben almost yelled "Yes!"

A few days later, Carlos was released from the infirmary, on a wheelchair as his leg still hasn't fully healed. Ben pushed the wheelchair with Mal next to him and Evie and Jay on the other side.

Audrey, Lonnie, Jane and Doug was waiting outside the school together with Belle, Beast and Fairy Godmother. It was a cloudy day, which was ironic because Chad would experience the Isle before he even got there. Carlos had something in his hand the entire way, but nobody bothered to ask.

They watched as the guards hauled the barely healed Chad towards the Auradon Guard Car. Ben let out a low and terrifyingly menacing growl as Chad walked past them. Carlos literally almost jumped out of his wheelchair. Before Chad got in, Carlos used all his might to stand up, and started limping towards Chad. Ben almost ran towards him before Jay stopped him, same with Lonnie and Audrey, they would've gotten there if Mal and Evie weren't behind them. Carlos limped towards Chad, eyeing his enemy the entire way. When he got there, everyone expected him to deliver punches at Chad, but he did the opposite.

Carlos put his hands on Chad's hand and gave him what he held the whole time, the pendant his mother gave to him. Cruella had no idea the pendant had the power of invisibility, that's how he relieves stress when he has time to do so. He'd put on the pendant and freak his mother out, unfortunately the pendant only worked on the Isle.

Carlos whispered, "This will help you survive on the isle... You will have to steal things because villains won't bother to even look at you there, good luck Chad..." Chad let a few tears escaped from his eyes, then he apologized, "Carlos, I'm so sorry for what I've done to you..."

Carlos said, "It's okay, I forgive you" and hugged him. Chad hugged Carlos back, before the guards brought him into the car. Carlos' action of forgiving Chad had moved everyone's heart. A villain forgives his enemy after his enemy hurt him so much managed to move everyone's heart. Some peoples recorded what happened, which Carlos didn't notice. When the guard car drove away, Carlos slowly limped back to his wheelchair, with Ben running towards him to help.

Queen Aurora literally ran over to give Carlos a hug, and to thank him for what he's done. Carlos spotted her a warm smile, and said "It's what I'm supposed to do, if I held a grudge against him I would be a villain myself" That sentence caused Aurora to sob lightly, with King Charming coming over and comforting her, while also thanking Carlos.

Carlos was about to fall, thankfully Ben ran over and helped him back on his wheelchair. Carlos looked over and saw some of his friends had tears down their faces, then he asked, "What's wrong? Why are you guys crying?" Lonnie looked at him, smiled then wiped away her tears. She answered, "Nothing, it's nothing"

Ben continued to push Carlos' wheelchair, and said "Now if you guys don't mind, I need to take Carlos on a 'walk'" teasingly. Jay nudged his shoulder and said "Go on" and they went. Carlos waved goodbye and they went on their walk. Ben said while pushing the wheelchair, "Guess what pup" Carlos turned and looked at Ben's face, he continued "There's gonna be a Tourney game next weekend."

Carlos whimpered, "I can't play next weekend, unless somehow my leg heals magically" Then Ben said, "That's why I'm taking you to the Enchanted Lake" then Carlos realized they were entering the forest, and said "So that's where you're taking me."

Not telling Carlos about the bridge was the worst possible mistake he could ever make. Carlos literally yelled and kept trying to make him turn back, but Ben just grinned and continued. Carlos literally cried as they were on the bridge and Ben couldn't help but laugh. By the time they crossed it, Carlos fumed the rest of the journey to the lake. But his anger quickly turned into awe when he saw the beautiful lake, surrounded by lush green tress with lots of different colored flowered vines, the lake itself had beautiful and glowing different sized pebbles and rocks.

And near the middle stood a platform that looks like ruins, that's where Ben took Carlos. Ben let Carlos enjoy the view while he stripped. Carlos accidentally looked at Ben's shirtless body, now with only his trunks covering him, he blushed like there is no tomorrow. Ben smirked at him then went to climb a really tall rock. He let out a loud playful roar, which Carlos laughed lightly at, and cannonballed into the water.

Carlos pushed his wheelchair around to take a 'walk' around the beautiful lake. He didn't realize Ben emerging from the water, then walking towards him. What he realized is someone stopped his wheelchair, then he was picked up by strong hands in a bridal position. He tried to squirm and wiggle free, but his body was still in too much pain. He turned and saw it was Ben, smiling at him.

Ben asked, "Wanna go swimming?" Carlos shook his head and exclaimed "Are you crazy? Look at me! I'm not in the condition to swim!" but Ben ignored him. Ben carried the boy who tried to free himself multiple time, but to no avail. Eventually, they got to the middle of the lake where Carlos almost sinked. A few minutes later, he re-emerged somehow, all his scars, wounds and his broken leg had healed.

The Enchanted Lake not only cures peoples from spells, or break curses, it also heals peoples. But in order for it to heal peoples, that person needs to have a pure heart, with good intentions, and filled with love. You have no idea how many peoples run to the lake every summer or every allergy season just to cure themselves from either sunburn or allergies just so they can continue to enjoy being outside.

Carlos literally flopped around, and would have sinked if it weren't for Ben carrying him over to the ruins again. After Carlos coughed up the water he swallowed, he inspected his body. He unwrapped the bandage and took off the cast, to his surprise, the scars from the slice had healed and so has his leg. He ran around and exclaimed in happiness, happy that he no longer had to be pushed around in a wheelchair.

Ben joined Carlos at the ruins, now soaking wet. His body glistened under the sun from the water, Carlos couldn't help but enter a trance staring at Ben, and obviously Ben noticed this time. He snapped Carlos out of his trance by saying, "Like what you're seeing?" teasingly, which caused Carlos to look away in a huff.

Ben laid out the picnic basket and took out the food he brought with him, and Carlos joined him shortly after. Carlos sat down with Ben, smiling. His smile quickly faded when he thought of something bad, he asked Ben "Ben... what if this was all just a dream? For all I know my brain had developed a way to make my nerves react even when I dream..." Ben let out a light chuckle until he realized Carlos was serious.

Carlos' face had sadness and disappointment written all over it. Ben grabbed his chin and said "Carlos, pup, I assure you that this isn't a dream, this is all real" then leaned in and kissed the white haired boy. Carlos melted into the kiss, then they fought for dominance. Like usual, Ben dominated. The kiss sent mind-numbing electricity all over their body, and they would've made out for the next few hours if they hadn't broken the kiss for air.

Carlos smiled, "Thanks Ben..." Then Ben exclaimed, "Alright let's eat!"

Carlos looked at the food in front of him, the only thing he recognized was the bowl of chocolate. Carlos asked, "What the heck are these?" Ben said "What do you mean? Haven't you seen pineapples before? Or strawberries?"

Carlos shook his head, which caused Ben to frown. Ben thought ' _What kind of fruits do these kids eat back at the isle...?_ ' and as if Carlos had read his thoughts, Carlos said "The only fruit we've eaten back on the isle would be rotten apples" which made Ben wince. Ben shook his head then picked up a strawberry and dipper it in chocolate. He handed it to Carlos and said, "Here, try this."

Carlos hesitated and asked, "It's not poisonous is it?" Ben laughed and said "Why would I feed you poisonous food?". Carlos took the chocolate-dipper strawberry and took a bite, his eyes brightened at the sensation. It was as if his tongue was taken to heaven, Ben smiled at Carlos' expression. Ben thought, ' _That was adorable_ ' as Carlos bit more and eventually left the stalk of the red berry.

Carlos ate more and more until there were no more strawberries and his mouth was covered in chocolate. Ben was surprised Carlos finished an entire bowl of strawberries, then he gave Carlos deep-fried chocolate-dipped pineapples (That numb chuck reference thou :P) and Carlos eye's brightened and twinkled even more, and he finished another bowl of fruits with chocolate.

Ben smiled at Carlos' expression, now he knew how to please the white-haired boy even more. Carlos looked at Ben as he took out another bowl of fruits, this time he was too full to eat anything. Carlos' doesn't really have a big stomach, so he eats a small amount of food. Ben dipped more fruits into chocolate and had his own chocolate-fest, while the white haired boy enjoyed the scenery.

Ben smiled at the sight of Carlos' fully healed and enjoying his time being in Auradon, then he said "Carlos, take this and wipe that chocolate off your mouth" and he chuckled while handing Carlos a tissue. He took it and wiped the chocolate off his mouth, then they started their journey back to the school. Ben carried the folded up wheelchair while Carlos carried the basket. It took them about 1 hour to cross the bridge, again.

By the time they got back to the school, the sun was setting. They put the things back to their original places, and Carlos went to join his friends. Ben was behind him. Carlos decided to give Mal a surprise, he asked for a bowl of strawberries then carried it to their table. He asked Mal, "Here Mal, give these a try, you won't regret it." and Ben smiled behind him. Mal hesitated but she took one and ate it anyways.

Mal's eyes glowed a bright green color, as she consumed the whole bowl within seconds. She bolted towards the counter for more, and they laughed. The VKs and Ben enjoyed their dinner, nobody asked Carlos how he healed, they were all glad that he did, and when Ben and Carlos walked back to their rooms, Ben said to Carlos teasingly "Did you enjoy our first date?" Carlos shook his head, "Not really, you took me by surprise and almost drowned me" which made Ben frown.

Then Carlos replied laughing, "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I enjoy time with the King?"

When they got to their rooms, Carlos bid Ben a goodnight as he entered his own and fell asleep on his bed with Dude sleeping in his doggy bed located between Jay and Carlos' beds.

Little did he know about the surprise he will meet tomorrow.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading le fic guys!**

 **What do you think the surprise is about? Spoiler: It's about a video about Carlos. :p**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and cya' in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to W &BR! :D**

 **Last chapter there was a short moment filled with errors when I posted the chapter, mainly because I _completely_ forgot to proof-read that chapter, so I went back and fixed most of the errors. **

**Anyways, from this chapter on I'm gonna go back to using POVs and rarely 3rd person view, IDK why but I feel like 3rd person view is a bit weird for me, so ya. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as you did for the last few ones! (If you didn't then forgive me :( )**

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Prospering_

Carlos' POV

I woke up the next morning, and went straight for the showers. Finally after like, 5 days I'm finally taking a shower. I woke up about 1 hour earlier than my alarm, so I had 1 hour to take a bath and wash off all the blood from my hair.

Surprisingly, the blood washed off easily. After about 1 hour of showering, I stepped out of the bathroom just in time to stop my alarm from going coockoo.

My alarm clock is just one of those clocks that go crazy if you don't turn if off as soon as it goes off. It could literally make you go insane, or the person around you go insane if you let it on for more than 5 minutes! Not sure why but someone decided it was a good idea to send it as a gift to me after the coronation, as a gift for saving the school.

Jay managed to wake up even when the alarm managed to sound for like a split second. He yawned and said, "Mornin' C" I replied "Good Morning Jay." I went to my closet and saw a gift box with a note attached to it, the note had Evie's handwriting on it.

 _Dear Carlos,_

 _I decided to make_ _everyone different clothes for today, please wear yours and give Jay his afterwards. If I see you or Jay wear anything else today, both of you will have to watch out for your backs today._

 _Sincerely, Evie_

Jay asked, "Whats that?" I shrugged and answered, "Don't really know, but it's from Evie." I carried the box to my bed then gave Jay the note. I opened the box to find two more boxes inside, one with my name on the side and the other with Jay's name.

I gave Jay his and opened mine, and to my surprise, it was a tuxedo. I took it out and it was a Tuxedo with golden lining, and a giant C with a crown at the back. The crown had gems decorated on it. What's even more surprising, is not the golden silked sewing on my shoulder, sleeves and at the bottom, but the designs. There were designs on the bottom of both sleeves, and bottom of the pants too.

Both the pants and tuxedo was royal blue, the same shade of blue Ben usually wears.

Then Jay opened his and found a shirt and a vest, with lime-green shaded pants. The vest was butter-shaded yellow with cool fire-esque design at the bottom, red slowly shading to the butter-yellow of his vest. While his shirt was a short-sleeved slight darker shade of gold. I waited for him to take his bath before we both tried out clothes on.

Mine fit me perfectly, except I wasn't used to the colors. When I looked over to Jay clearly he was blushing. The vest did fit perfectly, and so did the shirt. But the shirt managed to outline Jay's muscles, and a little bit of his pec that wasn't covered by his vest. I would've been turned on if I wasn't already with Ben. Thankfully it was Sunday so we didn't have any classes to attend.

Jay literally tried to hide behind me, but that didn't work since he was the taller one. Some girls stopped and stared at either me or Jay, but most of them stared at Jay. The old Jay would've flirted with them, but this new one was loyal to Lonnie. I smiled at the thought of Lonnie beating up Jay because he dared to flirt with other girls.

When we _finally_ got to the cafeteria, some guys stopped me and shook my hands saying either 'Congratulations' or 'Good job'. I was clearly blushing, mainly because I wasn't used to the attention. First the staring, then the hand shaking, lastly the squealing from girls who we walked past to get to our tables. I saw from far away that Mal and Evie were literally standing out like a sore thumb, in a good way.

Mal had bright purple dress with lace and beautiful gems decorating the bottom, while Evie had her usual shade of blue dress, clearly it took her like 2 nights of no sleeping to sew these dresses. She failed to hide the eye-bags with her make up this time, signaling she _really_ needed sleep.

Ben was talking with them, so he didn't notice us coming. This time, I decided to have my revenge on him. I crept up and crouched behind him, then tapped his shoulder which caused him to turn around. As soon as he turned around, I yelled 'Boo!' and watched as he almost fall from his chair. I laughed and said, "Finally! I have my revenge!" but Ben was in too deep of a trance to care.

I literally had to yell "Earth to Ben!" and saw him flinch. I asked, "What's up with you?" and Evie answered teasingly, "You're looking too handsome for him to not stare at." and I let out a light laugh. I asked "Does anyone know why I'm receiving handshakes from everyone today? I genuinely don't know." and Mal answered "Haven't you seen the video?" I shook my head. Mal took her phone out and showed me the video.

It was the video taken when Chad was being sent to the Isle. I asked "When was this taken?!" nobody answered. Then Audrey joined us and said "It was taken by quite a lot of students actually, so there's a lot of different views. But congratulations Carlos, you're famous now!" I blushed at Audrey's sentence.

I took my phone out and checked the daily news app I installed, IcyNews. The first thing I saw when the app launched was the giant headline stating "Carlos, the ex-villain decides to show signs of goodness to his enemy". The headline itself was able to make me yell "What?!" and make everyone on my table stop their conversation and turn to look at me.

Evie asked "What's wrong?" I didn't answer, instead I showed her the news. She read the article out loud, which managed to make everyone on my table clap and Ben said "Congratulations pup! You really are famous now!" I whined "But I don't want to be famous!" Jane and Doug joined us a few minutes later. Audrey said "Well you better get used to it, reality fame may be temporary, but the internet is forever."

Then Evie looked at me, and said "Now about that hair..." I quickly shook my head and exclaimed "No! You're not gonna do anything to my hair!" I stood up ready to run, then she lunged at me. I managed to dodge her then I ran, and she chased me.

* * *

Ben's POV

I laughed as I watch Carlos run away with Evie chasing him.

I turned back to Mal and asked, "Did Evie sew all those new clothes for you guys?" Mal nodded. I literally heard Audrey whisper to her, "Is there any chance I could send a request to her?" Mal nodded again and said "If you're willing to pay, she can sew anything." Audrey squealed in delight.

Lonnie joined us later, she wrapped her hand around Jay's shoulder then whispered, more like said in a seductive tone, "Good Morning babe.." I almost laughed when I saw Jay shiver and blush. I've never seen him like this, it was as if Lonnie had claimed him as her own. I smiled at them.

After I finished breakfast, I talked with them for a few minutes, before I stood up and grabbed Jay with me. I said "Now If you don't mind, I need to borrow Jay here for Tourney practice. There's a big game this Thursday so we need to start our crazy mad training today."

We walked to our lockers room and changed to our Tourney outfit, before we walked out I was about to ask if Carlos was gonna join, before we saw him running towards us flailing frantically and yelling "Jay! Ben! Help meeeee!". He quickly ran and hid behind me, I looked around and Evie was nowhere to be seen. I said "Relax, Evie's not here anymore." He asked, "Really?"

Before I could nod, Evie jumped out from behind Jay and effectively scared the hell out of all three of us. She had this menacing 'I have you now!' look on her as she grabbed Carlos' hands. I stopped her and asked "Can you work with his hair after our training? We're training for an important game this Thursday." She let out a huff and a sigh of annoyance and said "Okay fine..." as she walked away.

Carlos literally exclaimed "Thank you! Thank you so much!" and hugged me. I said "You're welcome, now go change to your Tourney gear" me and Jay walked outside afterwards. After Carlos joined us, I started our crazy-mad-intense-kill-me-now training. By the time we finished, me and Jay literally had to drag Carlos to the lockers room. We took our showers and changed our clothes.

Evie's menacing look returned as she dragged Carlos into her room to mess with his hair, me and Jay laughed as we went to the cafeteria to have our dinner, we completely skipped lunch. I looked at the clock at the cafeteria and it was 6:30 PM already! Thank god it was Sunday so we didn't miss any classes. If it was school day, Carlos would literally refuse with every fiber of his being to skip a class for any type of practice.

He valued academics more than sports, and I respect that so I don't force him when there's a practice and he's in class. By the time we go to the cafeteria, it had gone dark. Fairy Godmother had announced that at 9PM, 1 hour before curfew, she asked everyone to gather in the assembly hall.

We talked while having dinner, then the cafeteria went completely silent for a moment. I turned around to see what everyone was looking at, and saw Evie dragging Carlos next to her. I almost couldn't recognize Carlos, almost.

His hair was no longer the messy-ish hairstyle he spotted everyday, not it was a Taylor Wolfner-esque spiked hair. The fact that he looked so dashing in his new tuxedo was enough to give me the jitters, but now his hair made him look like he's attending some sort of super-important wedding or something.

Evie literally had to slap me to get me out of my trance when Carlos sat down next to me. Jay laughed and said "We should probably get Carlos out of here before Ben does something naughty to him" teasingly. I clung unto Carlos and exclaimed "He's not going anywhere!" childishly. Everyone laughed, even Carlos, I just smiled at him.

We went over to get some food, the cafeteria lady literally gave Carlos a bar of chocolate and said "Good job boy, you manage to impress all of Auradon" referring to the video. Carlos muttered "Thanks" as he blushed and walked back to our table. We enjoyed our dinner silently, which I had to admit was pretty awkward. After our dinner, we walked towards the assembly hall.

Fairy Godmother spotted us and signaled us to sit at the front row, initially Carlos was hesitant but he went with it anyways. A few minutes after we took our seat, the rest of the students started to fill up the assembly hall. Fairy Godmother told us about the big game that's gonna happen on Thursday.

She said "I hope all of you, if not most, could attend the game and cheer for our team. Our team, Auradon Knights have never manage to take first place, we usually take either second or third, and this year hopefully we can win with the help of Jay and Carlos! I would like to introduce all of you to our team."

* * *

Carlos' POV

She finished her sentence then called us out on stage one by one. Me and Jay were the most embarrassed, while Evie just giggled madly at her seat.

We were both wearing clothes we were completely uncomfortable with, Jay's shirt just outlined his muscles, and I can tell he was blushing. Meanwhile I looked like Ben's little brother with spiky hair. After Fairy Godmother introduced us, she asked me to stay. She continued "I'm sure all of you have known and seen the video, but I am here to tell you, what Carlos has shown was true kindness. He forgave Chad Charming even after taking all those brutal punches, kicks, and almost dying. And I would like to reward him with the medal of Kindness."

I basically turned into apple-man as Fairy Godmother walked towards me with the medal. I bowed and she slid the medal onto my neck and congratulated me. She continued "I hope I will be able to see more acts of kindness like what Carlos has demonstrated from the rest of you students."

She continued about the games for a few more minutes before dismissing us. The whole time she was talking, I was staring at my medal, extremely happy. While we were walking towards our room, I took the medal off and slid it into my pockets. Some girls decided to take a picture either OF me or WITH me, while some guys shook my hands and congratulated me.

When we finally had a moment of peace, me, Jay and Ben walking to our own rooms, Jay decided to give me a noogie and said "Congratulations bro, you're everyone's Idol now. You're gonna be famous for the next few days." then Ben said "Yeah well, hopefully it wont affect the game." Jay entered our room first, I gave Ben a kiss on the cheek and said "Good night."

Ben asked "Are you sure you don't want to sleep with me?" teasingly, I shook my head "I don't think I'm ready to do that yet, who knows you might take advantage of me sleeping" I replied also teasingly. We laughed and he replied "Alright, Night pup" as we both entered our room.

I hung the medal on the wall, and I admired it a few more minutes while smiling. Jay had already fallen asleep on his bed. I sat there staring at my medal, I was actually proud of myself for once. I smiled and thought ' _Staying in Auradon was a good decision..._ '

I changed to my pajamas and went to sleep on my bed peacefully.

* * *

 **And that is all for chapter 5. There are no questions this time, nor are there cliffhangers.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, if you didn't please tell me why through a PM so I can improve.**

 **Thanks for reading and cya' in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to W &BR! :D**

 **I can't believe it's chapter 6 already... I'm getting all teary n stuff :'l**

 **Anywho, a little spoiler for the sequel of LKTV that I will be releasing alongside with Chapter 8! :D**

 **SPOILUR ALERTZ:**

* * *

 _I watched as Carlos, Mal, Evie and Jay get trapped inside a giant bubble corresponding to their favorite colors as soon as they stepped through the invisible barrier. They fell asleep instantly in the bubble, and slowly floated upwards. They all floated onto these weird platforms with giant rectangular screen-like things on top of each._

 _Evie landed on a silver royal-esque platform, Mal landed on a green-misty platform, Jay ended on a platform that looks like it's made of sandstone, and Carlos landed on a thorny platform._

 _We heard a voice echo throughout the giant chamber, saying "In order four these four to step into the Chamber, they must pass the tests given onto them in their dreams. If they fail to pass this test... They shall never wake up again"..._

* * *

 **That's all yer' gettin' so ye. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and look forward to the sequel of LKTV, as I too am looking forward to publishing it and maybe get a few review from ya'll ;D (Maybe? Hopefully)**

 **BTDubz, the M rating applies here so watch out. ;)**

* * *

Carlos' POV

-Timeskip from Sunday to Thursday-

I woke up with my entire body aching from the crazy intense training for the last few days... ' _I could barely move my arms! How am I gonna play in the games?_ ' I thought. I snailed over to the bathroom to take a quick shower, then changed to my usual clothes, the games start in about 4 hours so we had 4 hours to relax.

I slowly walked to the cafeteria, greeting peoples who walked up to me. I can't believe everyone still has that video of me forgiving Chad, that video was posted like, 4 days ago, it should've died down by now. I was earlier than all of my friends today, so I decided to sit down and take a quick nap on the table. At least I _thought_ I could take a quick nap.

I could feel myself being watched, but I didn't bother. I was waaaayyy too tired to bother. I felt as if the person watching me was slowly getting closer, but I just let my head rest on the table. A few seconds later, I felt someone grab my shoulder and yell "BOO!" so loud I saw some students turned to look at me out of the corner of my eyes. I shrieked and fell off my chair.

I couldn't move my body because I was way too tired, I opened my eyes and my vision slowly returned. I saw Ben clutching his stomach and laughing. I was too weak to do anything but breathe and say "What the heck?" weakly. Ben reached out his hand to help me after he finished laughing, I could literally only lift my hands halfway before it went back down, telling Ben how frickin' tired I am.

He smiled at me then picked me up bridal style and gently set me on my seat. I muttered "Thanks Ben" and he replied "You're welcome."

I let my head rest at the table again, Ben went to get his breakfast, and he returned with two trays, one for me and one for him. I smiled and said "Thanks again, Ben" and he just nodded. I slowly leaned back up to eat my breakfast.

While eating it, Jay, Mal, Evie and Lonnie joined us at our table. Doug, Audrey and Jane came a few minutes after. Jay was ecstatic as hell, he couldn't wait for the game to start. Meanwhile, I'm just here eating my breakfast, everyone looked at me as if there was a 'Cloud of Despair' on top raining down at me.

Jane asked, "Are you sure you're gonna be okay for today's game?" I shook my head and said "My entire body is in pain and I have no energy to even move. It took me about 50 minutes to even walk here." Ben nodded and added "He couldn't even get up when I startled him just now" smiling.

Evie and Mal let out a light laugh, then Audrey said "Mal isn't there a spell in your book that could maybe help Carlos?" Mal said "Wait a sec, lemme flip through my book real quick" as she flipped through her entire book, stopping at a particular page.

She exclaimed, "Aha! There is a spell for that, but I need someone else to channel Carlos' tiredness energy to" Lonnie quickly raised her hand "I'll volunteer! I can take on anything!" she said proudly.

Mal said "You sure?" and Lonnie nodded. Mal continued, "Alright, prepare yourself. _Magic, magic on my hand, channel Carlos' fatigue to his friend_ " She chanted. She did some gestures, then we saw this yellow ball of energy float out of me, then into Lonnie. As soon as it entered Lonnie, Lonnie literally just felt asleep flat on the table. I still couldn't get up, Ben asked me "Carlos, pup, do you feel any different?"

I shook my head, but then I said "I do feel like a quarter of my energy has returned." Mal exclaimed "A quarter?!" which made everyone gasp. Audrey, Jane and Doug then volunteered to take the rest of my fatigue temporarily.

Jane was the only one who didn't fall asleep, she only yawned probably because she got the least out of all four of them. I literally jolted up and exclaimed, "Wow I feel like I ate 10 bars of chocolate at once! I feel so energetic!" They let out a light laugh as I started eating his breakfast normally. Jay stated "I guess you'll be okay to play the game then." I nodded and said "I guess I have to play now, otherwise those four would yell at me" and chuckled.

After we finished breakfast, I helped them carry the three sleeping Auradon kids and helped Jane walked towards the bench outside. We had prepared special seats for them. When we set them at their special seats, me, Ben and Jay ran over to the Lockers Room to change to our gear, we joined the huddle afterwards.

After a few minutes of discussing, the referee blew the whistle signaling the start of the games.

In the first round we battled the Owlets, which we had defeated previously, so it was pretty easy. We had a 20 minutes break every round, which in my opinion was a little bit short, but it was enough.

Second round, also known as semi-final, we had to battle the Rough Ruffs, Ruff referring to the a dog's barking, which, yes meant their spirit animal was a dog. Every team had a spirit animal that appeared on everything representing them such as Banners, Shirts and Merchandises. Rough Ruffs were true to their name, they were rough. Lots of tackling here and there, but nothing our main defenses, which included me, couldn't take.

In the final round, we had to battle Auradon's most elite team, the one that always defeats us and thus, always gets number one. They called themselves the Land Whales, which I had to admit was a little bit funny. That was until I saw their team.

I literally gasped and my jaw dropped. They were as large as ogres, not only were they hard to tackle, but they were also _fast_. They scored the first few goals, which made it hard for us to catch up. Eventually it was a tie. I watched as my team mates get tackled one by one, they fell, they even had trouble standing up signaling how much pain they are in.

That's when I snapped, I couldn't take it anymore, no more tackling. I used my small size and my fast speed to zip past the giants, bringing the ball. Eventually they formed a wall that blocked my view from the goal completely, which was really annoying. I saw Jay all the way on the other side getting ready to shoot, none of them bothered to even look at him. I taunted them, "You peoples may be large, but your brains are tiny." as I shot the ball towards Jay, and he made the winning goal.

I literally watched our team mates run towards him yelling crazily. They all eventually toppled on top on him, crushing him. I stood there smiling, and slowly walked towards him. One of the Land Whales guys grabbed me, I was expecting punches, but instead I got crazy handshakes. They said "Congratulations, you have finally beat us! Now we can see the reaction on our big-headed coach after seeing us lose!" They may be gigantic, but they had a pretty soft voice. I nodded awkwardly as I walked towards Ben, taking my helmet off.

I only thought that he wanted a hug, but no he pulled me in and gave me a kiss, in front of thousands of peoples. I prayed that nobody saw us, but nope, everyone saw us. Some clapped, some cheered and did both. I quickly pushed Ben blushing madly "Can you not do that in front of thousands of peoples?" he answered "Well now they know that we really are boyfriends."

I blushed then he grabbed me as we ran towards the platform. Ben being the captain went up the stage to retrieve our trophy. He literally jumped off the stage and we shared our joy. The rest of the team decided to celebrate in a nearby restaurant, with the entire school literally running towards them and congratulating them like crazy. Ben handed them the trophy, then Jay, me and Ben went to the cafeteria to have our own little celebration. Fairy Godmother, Beast and Belle joined us in the cafeteria.

Belle said "It's been a long time since we celebrated in such a normal place... normal meaning no giant chandeliers or crazy orchestras playing royal musics" laughing. Beast said "We should do it more often", also letting a light laugh then asked "What's wrong with those four?" he pointed to the four sleeping Auradonian kids. I nodded at Mal and she chanted the spell to return all those tiredness energy passed onto the four sleeping kids.

As soon as they returned to me, they mixed with the recent ones I got during the game, all I remember is falling asleep flat on the table.

* * *

Ben's POV

As soon as the yellow balls of energy returned to Carlos, his head landed right on the table creating a loud "Bang!" noise. Everyone except Mal and Me gasped, Fairy Godmother rushing over and asked "Is he okay?!" I nodded and explained everything to them.

Belle smiled and I asked, "Technically, it's not cheating right?" Beast answered, "Fortunately for all of you, it's not." Fairy Godmother literally said "I still can't believe this! Finally after years and years of matches, Auradon Prep gets first place!" smiling like crazy.

I explained what happened to the four previously sleeping Auradon Kids, as they had the look of confusion on their faces. Audrey looked at the sleeping Carlos and said "Aww, he's adorable when he's asleep." smiling. Our celebratory Pizza-Cake finally arrived. My parents had ordered a special 'cake' made out of lots of pizza layered together. I said "Too bad Carlos' is sleeping, he would've loved this" then Jay added "He maybe sleeping, but I'm not!" laughing.

We sat, talked and laughed and basically celebrated our winning with Carlos asleep on the table for like 3 hours. Beast and Belle had left after the first hour, claiming they have a kingdom to rule, which was true. I may be King now, but I don't get to rule anything until I'm like 21 years old. Fairy Godmother had also left 30 minutes or so after my parents left. I checked my watch and it was 4:27PM.

I said to them, "Well, this has been fun, but I need to carry Carlos to his room so he can sleep in a more comfortable spot." Jane and Audrey said in unison "See ya Ben" then they laughed at each other. I smiled, then picked Carlos up in a bridal fashion. Instead of carrying him to his room, I carried him to mine. I set him down gently on my king sized bed, finally it doesn't feel so lonely here anymore.

I literally had to carefully strip Carlos of his tourney gear and put on my clothes on him, which was a bit hard considering how limp he was, but I didn't had to worry about waking him up, he was in too deep of a sleep to even care anyway. I also changed my clothes afterwards. I cuddled with him that afternoon, taking a nap and taking a break myself.

* * *

 _~7PM at Night~_

Carlos' POV

I woke up feeling strange, I woke up on a strangely comfortable bed, completely different from the one I had in my room. I leaned up and looked around, I realized that this wasn't my room.

I frantically looked around inspecting every corner, then my eyes came to the person next to me. I almost shrieked, until I realized it was Ben. I smiled, but at the same time confused as to how I got into his room... and why was I wearing _his_ clothes?!

I slowly got off the bed, picked up my tourney gear and tip-toed to my room. As soon as my hand reached the knob, I heard a voice saying "Where do you think you're going?" I turned to look and saw Ben sitting on his bed looking at me. I thought ' _I could've sworn he was asleep a few seconds ago!_ ' I said to him "I'm going to put my tourney gear back in my room, then change to my clothes." He stood up and yawned. I said "I'll meet you outside in about 5 minutes" He walked over to me and asked, "Carlos, do you have any M sized clothes? I'm thinking of switching themes tonight. You could wear that while I try wearing your clothes."

I nodded and said "I think I do, but are you sure you want to switch?" he nodded. I walked to my room, and flicked on the lights. I literally jumped, startled to see Jay and Lonnie doing 'it' on the bed. Jay yelled out Lonnie's name as he shot his load. Thankfully he was protected. I dropped my tourney gear on the floor, jaw dropped and surprised at the scene unfolding in front of me.

Jay said "Oh, hey C" as he pulled out his semi-hard member out of Lonnie. I could swear it was around 7 inches, SEMI-HARD. And the fact that he said that calmly after he saw me, is just unbelievable. I quickly ran to my closet, while I was looking, I exclaimed "Seriously? It's like 7PM!".

Lonnie said "Can't be helped" with a mischievous tone. I could literally hear Jay's moans of pleasure, assuming Lonnie was working her magic with him. I was turned on by Jay's moaning, I never thought I'd be _hearing_ it right behind me!

Before I walked outside, I said "You should lock the doors next time" and quickly closed the door, hearing Jay's panting. As soon as I closed the door, I could literally hear them making out, ready for round two. I quickly ran over to Ben's room and saw him naked.

I thought ' _Fucking hell... one naked scene after another..._ ' I had to admit, seeing Jay completely naked with a semi-hard member and moaning had turned me on, but seeing Ben's soft and approximately 7 inches member made me even more turned on. Ben smirked at me, but before he could do anything I quickly dropped the clothes near the door, closed it, and bolted towards the cafeteria.

I quickly sat down with Doug, Mal, Evie and Jane, startling all four of them. Mal asked "Wow Carlos, did you just see a ghost or something?" which caused everyone laugh. I whispered to the four of them, "You would not believe what I just saw..." and Jane literally made me tell them.

"I just watched Jay pull his dick out of Lonnie, then continue for round two as soon as I closed the door, then I saw Ben naked in his room. I can't take this much craziness at once! And I just woke up 5 minutes before I saw Jay and Lonnie! If I woke up to this kind of thing every damn day, I think I'd go insane." I exclaimed, and the four of them laughed even more.

I admit, I liked seeing Ben naked, actually that was my first time seeing him completely naked, but seeing Jay and Lonnie do it scarred me so much I got scared when I saw Ben! Ben joined us a few minutes later with the clothes I gave him. It was a button down black and white shirt, with a red blazer. His pants were white, he had a black belt and he wore black leather shoes. I watched as Evie squealed madly and started jolting down notes on her little notebook, assuming it was about Ben's fashion.

I couldn't look at him, because if I did that image would flash on my mind again. Jane asked afterwards, "Did you get enough rest?" I shook my head and tried to move my arms "My arms are still sore, but my legs aren't as painful as the rest of my body anymore." Audrey joined us afterwards, with Dude on her hands. Dude was literally girlified! I laughed when I saw him.

Apparently, Ben had allowed Audrey to girl-ify dude while I was asleep. I watched as Dude strutted around with his doggy-skirt and his pretty pink bow, his fur covered in glitter. Clearly Audrey had a bit too much fun while doing it. I literally couldn't stop laughing, and so did my friends. Ben sat down and said to us, "Today's game signals the last game for the rest of this year, the next Tourney practice would be next year somewhere in January, so you my pup, won't have to worry about Tourney for the rest of the year" I smiled at him.

But then I frowned as I asked, "You won't be here anymore next year right? I mean aren't you gonna graduate this year?" To my surprise, Ben shook his head. He explained, "Auradon Prep's system is a little bit weird. You enter at 14 years old, and you leave at 20 years old. If you want you can take an extra 2 years here." I smiled in delight, I get to be with my boyfriend for four more years.

Nobody dared to ask what they would do after graduation, everyone wanted to enjoy their time in Auradon Prep. We went to get our dinner, then Jay and Lonnie joined us afterwards. I literally couldn't even make eye contacts with them, hoping they wouldn't bring up what happened in my room. But that plan failed.

Lonnie had a mischievous grin and asked "So Carlos, did you like what you saw?" everyone laughed, I shook my head and said "No, that scarred me for life, I don't think I can get that image out of my head now." Then Jay added "At least you didn't come in 5 minutes earlier, or after other you would have-" I cut him off saying "Ok stop before I lose my appetite!" Everyone continued to laugh while I just blushed.

We enjoyed our dinner and continued to talk afterwards. I checked my phone cuz' I heard a ding go off, then I saw it was IcyNews. I read the new article they posted, and gawked. After a few seconds of gawking, I yelled "What the heck is this?!" making everyone once again stop their conversation and turn to look at me.

I showed Mal my phone and she read the article out loud, "Carlos spotted looking very handsome a few hours before the game, the Idol was also seen helping score the winning goal for Auradonian Knights. What will he do to impress us next?" Jay choked at his food, when he finished he said "Idol?" and laughed, he added "I guess your still famous because of that video C!"

I rested my head on the table and whined "But I don't want to be famous anymoreeee" Audrey chuckled and said "Well, can't be helped Carlos." Then Evie looked at me with a mischievous grin, I asked "What?" She answered "If you get famous and you wear the clothes made by me, eventually they will find out and I'll be famous too! Then Jay would also become famous as a famous Tourney player, that is if he plans playing Tourney in the future" Jay nodded as she finished.

Then we looked at Mal, she asked "What are you guys looking at? Is there something on my face?" I shook my head and said "We were wondering if you would also become famous, maybe because of your spell casting." Then Ben said "Speaking of spells, Mal all those spells in that book are made by your mother right?" She nodded, then Ben continued "Why don't you make your own spells?"

There was a moment of silence. Then Mal's head perked up, her eyes twinkling as if it had stars inside, she exclaimed "You're right! Why didn't I just make my own spells?! Thanks! I'm gonna go do that now." then stood up and ran towards her room, completely forgetting about dinner.

Evie shook her head in dismay, "Thanks Ben, now I'm gonna become her test subject." We let out a light laugh as she stood up and walked towards the food court. I watched as she and Doug bought a sandwich, and smiled assuming it was for Mal. Then Lonnie and Jay stood up and said "We're going back to your place, if you don't mind." Lonnie winked and me, and I shivered. I head Ben chuckle when I shivered.

Then Audrey stood up and said "I need to go get some beauty sleep" she leaned down and gave Jane a kiss on the cheek, then Jane said "Night babe..." shyly. Me and Ben both gasped, and exclaimed "Babe?!" we watched as Jane's face turned red. I said "Why didn't you tell us?!" She said "I didn't think it was time yet..." even more shyly.

Ben and Jane stood up to go get dinner. I was gonna join them until Ben offered to help me get dinner. I nodded and stayed on my table, I sat alone. As I sat alone, I couldn't help but feel as if I'm being eerily watched, I looked over but Ben and Jane were both in the waiting line, which made me even more scared. A few minutes later, I saw Ben and Jane finally got their food, as they walked towards me I felt as if the watcher had decided to get closer.

Thankfully, Ben came back just in time, which startled me. He asked, "What's wrong?" I shook my head. We sat and talked about Jane and Audrey's relationship. I asked "So when did it start?" she answered "It k-kinda started M-Monday..." then I continued to ask "Mind telling us how?" but she shook her head. I smiled.

Ben said "Let's think of a ship name for you then." She perked up her head and ask "Ship name?" I answered "You know, names like BenLos, or Jonnie, or Dougie." she literally blushed even more and shook her head, "I think we should talk about that with Audrey..."

She finished her dinner quickly and said "I need to go to bed now, see you guys tomorrow" and we waved goodbye to her. We also quickly finished our dinners and went back to bed. I asked Ben "Is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?" sheepishly, he nodded eagerly and said "Of course!" we entered his room. When he closed the door, I saw his eyes darken in color, and I knew exactly what he wanted to do.

He started backing me up towards the bed, but this time I didn't give up. I battled him, instead backing _him_ up against the wall.

* * *

Ben's POV

Carlos showed signs of dominance, I kinda like this.

Eventually he backed me up against the wall, and he kissed me, battling for dominance. Carlos was a bit different tonight, he showed signs of dominance, and easily won the fight between our lips. But that doesn't mean I'll give up, we pulled away to catch air, and continued our make out, this time I won, and we completely changed position.

Carlos warped his legs around my waist, while I carried him towards the bed still making out.

* * *

 **BAM that's all. Just a fair warning, there's gonna be more M rating next chapter.**

 **So what do you guys think about JaneDrey? Jaudrey? AuJane? IDK I've never actually seen Jane and Audrey happening, so this is kinda different. And who do you guys think that mysterious stranger staring at Carlos is? It could be an OC, or someone from the original movie, who knows.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading my fanfic, and I hope to see you again on the next one.**

 **Also, sorry this chapter was a little bit longer than usual.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yaaas welcome to W &BR~**

 **The M rating will apply here again ;3 Like seriously, the M rating applies here heavily.**

 **Here's another preview for Auradon's Magic**

* * *

 _Evie, Jay and Mal jumped and basically squealed in delight as they pass the test. Their screens went blur and the bubble slowly lowered down to the ground and popped. They woke up from their dreams, I could literally see happiness all over their faces._

 _But that happiness soon disappeared when we looked over at Carlos._

 _He was clearly beaten up from his dreams, bruises and scars started appearing on his body. I could only pray to the gods and goddesses that he will pass the test... otherwise.. I'll never see him again..._

* * *

 **That's all, :).**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :D (M RATING WARNING! don't say I didn't warn ya)**

* * *

 _Chapter 7: Mating_

Carlos' POV

My dominance-moment quickly disappeared and replaced by being-dominated moment. I enjoyed it while it lasted. I wrapped my leg around Ben's waist as he carried me towards the bed, while making out. He laid me down on the bed and crawled on top of me, he smirked while taking off his blazer, and I did the same.

We continued our kissing, with Ben winning like usual. My hand slowly unbuttoned his black and white buttoned shirt, as soon as I finished he ripped apart mine. We broke our kiss once again, to take off our remaining top clothes. He looked down at my pants, smirked, then said "No belt?" I smiled and said "Don't need one."

He leaned down to kiss again, this time his mouth moved slowly down my neck, leaving marks claiming I was his. The hickeys will be hard to deal with tomorrow, but I didn't care about them right now. He slowly moved down to my pecs, and used his mouth to graze one of my nipples while his hand played with the other one, and his other hand rubbing the bulge on my pants. Waves of pleasure took over my body, if I was standing sure it would've become a life alert commercial becoming real.

He ran his tongue through the crevices of my abs, which tickled a bit, but that tickling sensation was soon replaced by pleasure. His hands continue to slowly rub up and down my bulge, which was now aching and hardened. He slowly unzipped my pants which revealed my black briefs with white paw-prints. He smirked and said "Cute."

He slowly took his own pants off, revealing his blue boxer with golden sides, and it was obviously trying as hard as 'it' can to not rip. Ben landed another lip battle, and he won again, like usual. While kissing, he decided to rub both of our erections, causing frictions that send pleasure but also pain from my aching member. Ben was clearly enjoying this.

He leaned back up, and slowly lowered down to my member. He used both of his hand to massage my covered painful manhood, which once again sent pleasure and pain. He smirked, before slowly pulling my briefs off, and my hard manhood flopped out. Ben slowly licked the head, with pre-cum dribbling out of it. He teasingly used his tongue to play with the head, which I admit was kind annoying.

Suddenly he swallowed about 2 inches, which kinda startled me, but then huge waves of pleasure washed it away as he started bobbing up and down, slowly swallowing more with each bob. A few seconds later, he successfully swallowed the 5 inches, he sucked on it like it was a lollipop, while his hands continued playing with my nipples. I kept moaning, "B-B-Ben... O-ooh, I'm g-gonna..." I couldn't contain it anymore.

I yelled "cum!" finishing my sentence and shooting about 3 ropes into the King's mouth, while he happily swallowed it, letting a little bit flow out of his mouth. He leaned back up and continued kissing me, making me taste my own medicine, which I had to admit was a bit sweet and salty.

A few more minutes of making out later, my member was hard again. I was extremely surprised, I've never gotten this hard twice at once. He pulled his boxer down, and his member flopped out, revealing itself to be somewhere between 9 and 10 inches, or more. Definitely a trait passed down from Beast. He smirked as I stared at his member. He asked, "Are you a virgin?"

I nodded sheepishly, then he smirked. I said hesitantly, "I-I'm ready.."

He nodded. He asked, "Need a lube?" I shook my head, grinned and said "I like it raw" in an alluring voice. He carefully position the head, and slid it in. I groaned and moaned, he asked "Did it hurt?" I nodded but said "Don't s-stop." He slowly slid in more and more until it was completely in.

He slid it in then pulled it out, I huffed and said "Don't stop!". He smirked then started thrusting in and out, slowly. I moaned, and said "O-oh Ah, Ben! F-faster" and I could feel him picking up the speed. Every thrust got faster and harder, after about 2 minutes of thrusting I could feel a second round of orgasm coming.

I stated "B-Ben... I think I'm gonna..." and it was sooner than I thought. I shot like 2 ropes onto my body, and some landed on Ben's abs, seeing me reach my orgasm made him reach his. He let out a loud lustful roar as he filled me with his seed. He pulled out and collapsed on top of me, which covered me in my own spunk as revenge. He smiled before literally falling asleep on top, not that I minded.

I managed to pull the cover and cover us both as I lulled myself to sleep.

* * *

Ben's POV

I woke up, feeling a pair of warm hands on my ass cheeks. My vision returned, but my memory took a few seconds to return, but eventually it did. I realized there was a body under me, I moved the hands and realized it was Carlos', then memories of last night returned to me.

I slowly got off of him, and realized I smelled like sweat, musk, and seed, not that I minded. I smiled as I took a towel, some clothes and got ready to shower. That was until I looked over at the bed and realized Carlos' member hardened, and him sleeping like a baby.

I literally had a war with myself, one side yelling 'BEN DON'T DO IT!' and the lustful side saying 'Ben, you know you want to', usually I'd let the good side win, but this time I let the lustful side slip.

I slowly walked over to him, and watched as his eyes fluttered behind his eyelids. I gripped his member with one of my hand, and it was literally rock hard, hopefully he's dreaming of me. He twitched at the sudden contact, but managed to stay asleep.

I licked the pre-cum leaking head, and it was slightly sweeter than the actual cum, and watch as he grasped the bed sheet. I swallowed all 5 inches of his member at once, and watched as the veins in his arms popped out, signaling he was grasping the bed-sheet really hard. I slowly bobbed up and down, picking up speed. His leg shifted. I started pumping my now-hard member as I slowly sucked his.

I watched as his head moved and he moaned, "O-Oh, B-Ben..." I would've smiled knowing he was dreaming about me, but my mouth was occupied. Eventually, after a few minutes of sucking a very _tasty_ lollipop, he reached his orgasm. Feeling he ejaculate made me reach my own, I happily swallowed his sweet and slightly salty cum, and mine sprayed all over his body.

He literally jolted up awakened, then it sprayed from his face down to his abs. He smiled as he licked some that landed on his face, "Good morning to you too, my king." I got off his member, and sat on the bed. "If I woke up to this every morning, I wouldn't mind" he said teasingly. I smiled and said to him, "Wanna shower together?"

He shook his head as he took a tissue to wipe away some of the seeds that dribbled down, he was gonna say something, but I interrupted him before he could even speak, "Actually, that wasn't a question." He said "Ben I don' think-" I said in a firm commanding tone, "Carlos, we are going to shower together today, end of discussion" and with that said I grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the bathroom.

We showered together, even though it wasn't the first time we showered together, it was the first time Carlos showered with me as my _boyfriend_. I smiled at the thought, it felt different. Usually I had to stare at his ass and advert my eyes, but this time I could just stare as long as I want. I had to control myself from just grabbing his ass and shove my member up it, that wouldn't be a very Kingly thing to do.

Carlos realized he didn't bring in a towel, then I said teasingly, "We could share a towel" and winked at him. He shook his head and said "No thank you." I said "Alright fine, I'll let you off, this time." I walked out and grabbed him a towel, then walked to his room to grab some clothes for him. As soon as I entered his room, I saw Jay thrusting madly into Lonnie. I quickly ran to the closet and grabbed the clothes and quickly ran back out. As soon as I closed the door I could hear Jay's roar as he presumably reached his orgasm.

I shook my head and smiled, then I went back into my room. I saw Carlos now wrapped in a yellow towel, once again I had a war with myself to not just go grab him and just shove my member into him again. He looked at me and asked "What?" I shook my head and answered "Nothing" as I smiled.

He quickly put on his clothes, I also had the courtesy to grab his bag so that he didn't have to see what I saw.

* * *

Carlos' POV

I quickly put my clothes on and grabbed my bag. I had a class in 30 minutes, and I didn't want to be late. I quickly ran to my locker to fetch my Chemisty, Robotics 101, Weird Science, Biology and Remedial Goodness 101 class. Even though we saved the school, Fairy Godmother still made us take RG101 class. Then I ran to Evie's room, and told her that we did _it._ I asked while she was laughing, "So can you cover up these hickeys?" She nodded "Of course I will, come on in."

I walked in and saw Mal was sleeping. I said "Make it quick, I have a class in 25 minutes" Evie nodded. And like 5 minutes later, she finished. I exclaimed, "Wow Evie, that was quick! You're really good at this." Then she said "Of course, I _am_ the fairest of them all." I laughed then I quickly ran out of her room and into my class.

As I sprinted to my class, I literally had to stop at one of the empty hallways. I looked and saw Jane and Audrey making out like there is no tomorrow. I yelled "Whoo! You go girls!" and watched as Audrey broke the kiss then give me a glare so menacing I would've sworn if I didn't have skin my flesh would've just melted right there. That makes sense.

I managed to get to my Chemistry class with 10 minutes to spare, Ben joined me shortly after. A few minutes later, Ms. Parc entered the class. I could feel Ben grabbing my ass every now and then, not that I minded. I just let him do that. I literally saw him smirk at me.

Good thing we sat all the way at the back, nobody saw us.

As soon as Ms. Parc turned around to write things on the black board, Ben decided to freaking grab my dick, effectively awakening it. I swatted his hands away, he let out a light laugh as I looked down and saw a bulge on my pants.

I thought ' _fucking hell..._ ', thankfully Karma slapped Ben in the face. Ms Parc heard Ben's light laugh and called him out. She asked, "Would you mind telling us the atomic weight of Titanium?" as she handed Ben the chalk.

Ben said "Atomic weight of Titanium..." He had the first few steps right, but the next few ones went downhill. I shook my head, raised my hand and asked "Can I volunteer to help him?"

Ms. Parc nodded and told Ben returned to his seat as I walked towards the black board and wrote the steps then said "The atomic weight of Titanium would be 47.867 u ± 0.001 u" after writing down a wall of complicated calculations.

She nodded and said "Correct." as I walked back to my seat some students clapped. Ben whispered, "Dang Carlos, you are a goddamn Chemistry wizard." After Chemistry, we seperated ways for Robotics 101 and Weird Science.

I went to the cafeteria earlier than my friends, mainly cuz the WS teacher let us out early as we finished early.

I got to the cafeteria earlier than my friends, there were only a few students there. The eerie feeling of being watched returned again. I was startled when someone tapped my shoulder, I whizzed around expecting to see Ben, but instead I saw a tall dark shadowy figure, I could feel evil and jealousy coming from it's glare alone. I saw it slowly advance towards me, but it disappeared right when Mal and Evie walked right through it.

I asked them, "Did you two not see the evil shadow you guys just walked right through?", Mal said "What evil shadow?" while Evie shook her head. I asked for Evie's mirror, then chanted " _Mirror Mirror bend the law, show my friends the thing I saw_ " The mirror was blurry for a few seconds, then it showed them what I saw. Strangely though, the shadow in the mirror was 2 times bigger then the one I actually saw.

Evie said "We'll figure that out when the rest arrive" then Mal said excitedly "Check out my new spell!" then she chanted "Hair Color Transformation, change this hair to the one of my nation" and my hair literally changed to purple, but it changed back a few seconds later. I said "That was cool" she nodded excitedly, "That was only my first spell, I can't wait to come up with more!" I smiled, it had been a long time since the last time Mal was this excited.

A few minutes later, Audrey, Jane and Ben joined us. Mal decided to test her hair on all of them, when they sat down she chanted it and their hair all turned to purple. Audrey freaked out while Jane admired her purple hair, Ben didn't even care about his hair. After Mal snapped her finger, their hair changed back. Audrey was the most excited of them all, she literally grabbed Mal by her hand, and asked "Can you change my hair to pink?!".

Mal laughed and said "I can, but you need to think of rhymes for the word pink, and it has to make sense otherwise the spell would fail." I said to Jane, "How was your little make-out session?" she said nervously "Sssshhh!" but too late, Evie heard me.

She said "What make-out session?" I shook my head and said "No, it's nothing" as I stood up walking towards the food court. She said "You can't leave me hanging-" but I just ignored her. Ben joined me afterwards.

When we got back to our table, everyone was there. Doug said "Alright guys, so me, Jane, Audrey and Jay had discussed about camping out in the tourney field for Saturday, Sunday and Monday, we've agreed, what about you guys?" I said "I've never been to any camping before, so I guess I'll agree..." then Ben raised his eyebrows and asked "Don't we all have classes on Monday?"

Jay then said "I overheard Fairy Godmother say she had to cancel all classes for Monday, so no." Then Ben added, "Sure I guess, but camping in the Tourney field is a bit weird. Why don't we camp in the forest? I know a spot perfect for this occasion." Everyone agreed to camp in the forest, I hesitated but then agreed after knowing Ben would be sharing a tent with me.

We continued to discuss about the camp, before I had to leave for my class Biology.

 _-Timeskip-_

I walked to the RG101 class and saw all the AKs students in a bunch. Fairy Godmother had allowed them to sit there to discuss about things, as long as they didn't disturb the class. She announced, "Students, all classes on Monday is canceled, the teachers, including me, have an important meeting to attend." We all cheered as we started our class.

By the time RG101 ended, it was about 5PM.

I walked to my locker alone, as I unlocked it and put my books inside, I could feel being watched again. I quickly shoved my books in and sprinted towards the cafeteria, I could feel myself being watched even when I ran. I pretended to run to my friends table excitedly. Thankfully, Evie had forgotten about the shadow, and so did Mal. I didn't really want to discuss about it right now.

Doug said "Alright guys, bring all your equipment to the tourney field tomorrow, Mal agreed to help us escort it to the spot." Mal said "I'll use my bubble spell, after I improve it of course." proudly.

After we had lunch, I took Dude out for a walk. I asked Ben to accompany me while we took the walk. We walked to the spot that Ben had talked about, and it was beautiful. There were a lot of glow-flower buds on the ground, then some lush trees and bushes with berries and fruits. There was a river nearby, a shallow, clear and beautiful river where we could catch fish.

When I scouted the area, I could feel myself being watched once again. This time, Ben also felt it, and so did Dude. A few minutes later, we heard whispers. Dude started barking menacingly when he saw a moving shadow whiz by, I was spooked by this and we quickly ran back to the field, relieved when we saw some students hanging around.

I asked Ben while panting, "Do you know what that was?!" he nodded and said "I'll tell you guys during the camping." Me and Ben agreed to take Dude with us during the camping, and asked Beast and Belle to be there with us, thankfully they agreed. Belle said "It's been a long time since I've went camping." Beast said "The last time we went camping was during our honeymoon." I was relieved that the current rulers would join us, along with our little campus mutt.

 _-MORETimeSkip!-_

I fell asleep with Ben that night, in a cuddled position. I fell asleep peacefully, the feeling of being watched was absent, and Dude was in the room with us.

I was excited for tomorrow's camping in the forest, hopefully nothing goes awry.

* * *

 **BAM, that's all for this chapter. So who do you guys think the shadow is? It's definitely not Chad, since he's on the Isle of the Lost, and it can't be Audrey, she doesn't hold a grudge towards Carlos anymore... right? Could be, or not.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this, thanks for reading! Cya :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to L- W &BR!**

 **Yaaas so like, after this chapter is out, I'll post the sequel of LKTV, along with this. If you don't know, you can find the title (Not sure why you would be looking for the title) of the fic at my profile.**

 **Sorry for not updating after a while Btw, been busy with school. : I think I'm entering the stage where it's like 'You gon stay in school all day then do schoolwork all night long when you get home sonny!' but hopefully not, I really want to write more BenLos. :p**

 **Anywho, let's just jump into the fanfic :D**

* * *

 _Chapter 8: Camping_

Carlos' POV

I woke up the next morning, at 5:50 AM. Something had awakened me, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked over the sleeping Ben, suddenly I saw a black dot appearing on the door. I was going to walk over to inspect it, until it slowly turned into a black oily head sticking out of the door. Of course, I freaked out.

Then, a black oily hand appeared on the wall. Eventually, the wall was covered with black oily limbs and heads. The heads clearly showed the expression of despair on them, which made me freak out even more. Then I had major deja-vu.

I felt like this had happened before, but my brain also tells me that this _hasn't_ happened before. I shook off the deja-vu feeling, then picked up an empty book and threw it at the wall. One of the hands caught it, and it slowly sunk into the oily hand, and the wall started expanding, completely covering the door and the whole wall. I kept freaking out and throwing more things towards the wall.

Eventually, I heard my friends (VKs) at the other side banging and trying to take the door down. I yelled their names and for help, but to no avail they couldn't take the door down. Ben woke up a few seconds later. He looked at me, then at the wall. He had this 'scared' but also 'I know what to do' look on him, for a brief moment another Ben appeared, next to the one sitting on the bed. The second Ben yelled 'Lumos!', which caused the fancy key he was holding shine a bright light, so bright it almost blinded me and the original Ben.

The bright light caused the heads to shriek while the limbs to flail aimlessly, before dissipating. I got up and quickly ran to hug Jay, crying my eyes out. I head Ben yell "What in the kingdoms of Auradon was that?!" nobody could answer him.

Fairy Godmother had joined us after inspecting where the screaming and banging came from, and Evie showed her what happened through her mirror. From me waking up, to the wall growing, then the second Ben appearing. She explained, "This is called Realm Breach, it's a rare occurrence, but it's real. Only a handful of peoples have experienced it so far." Mal said "Well then, I guess you two were really lucky"

Fairy Godmother asked for Evie's mirror, then she chanted "Mirror Mirror help me teach, show me what happened, to the other breach" it flashed an image. We all looked at it, there it was, the other me and other Ben, cuddling on a bed. There were two shiny things on their table, a fancy key and a familiar glowing white-purple gem. Then suddenly, I appeared out of nowhere, the me from this realm. I literally woke up the other me by shaking him and slapping him, which caused him to jolt up, but as soon as he opened his eyes I disappeared.

I shook my head and asked "What does that mean? I thought that was only a dream?"

Fairy Godmother then nodded, and replied "To you it may have been a dream, but to the other Carlos it was all real. The same thing happened to them. You saved their lives, then they returned the favor without realizing it."

Me and Mal nodded in unison after her explanation, Evie asked "So is there like, a way to make Realm Breach to happen? Or is this all random?" Fairy Godmother replied "Unfortunately for now, nobody knows how to cause RB to happen, so it's all pretty much Luck."

Ben nodded then exclaimed "Well this was fun and all, but now you all need to leave, because Carlos and I need to get dressed." Evie nodded and they all scurried out of the room. Then I asked, "How did that evil thing even get here?" Ben took my chin and said "It doesn't matter, it's gone now" then leaned in and kissed.

We continued to make out for about 5 more minutes. I broke the kiss and said "I'm all for getting down in the morning, but I have to excuse myself and get ready for the camping trip." I saw Ben reach out for my wrist, but I swatted it away and hissed "Not today." I saw him shiver from my hiss.

I quickly got ready, as it was already 6:30 AM. We agreed to meet up at the Tourney field at 7:30, and I liked to be at least 20 minutes early. As I was making sure all the equipments were present before I carried them to the field, I heard Ben state quietly, "Jonathan?" I turned around and saw some sort of weird blue ghost-like figure dissipate. I said "What was that?" Ben shook his head and said "Oh... nothing. Let's get ready for the camping trip."

When we got to the tourney field, the clouds were blocking the sun, but the tourney field was still nicely lit from the sunlight that managed to slip through the clouds. We (VKs & Ben) didn't dare to bring up the thing that happened in our room, we didn't want to worry the AKs.

When we all finally gathered, Mal used her new bubble spell. " _Bubble Bubble help when in trouble, give my friends a helping hand_ " I raised my eyebrows as that didn't really rhyme, but then a purple-ish bubble formed around our things. When I lifted the bubble that formed around my things, it was super light, almost as light as feather! We carried our things to the spot Ben suggested, and everyone except me, Ben and Ben's parents gasped.

We didn't want tell them about the whispering and the shadow either. Thankfully, Dude didn't bark like freaking crazy

We started off by setting up our tents. We took a look at the manual like 10 times. Audrey had yelled "Gah! I hate setting up tents!" like 3 times now, Lonnie getting furious over her tent that keeps falling over. I, too, was getting annoyed, I exclaimed "Does none of us know how to set up a tent?!" then we heard someone let out a light laugh. Beast and Belle had joined us, "We know how to set up a tent" Beast said.

After Beast taught us how to set up a tent, and we did it successfully, it was time to get dinner. Yes, that's how long it took us to set up our goddamn tents. Ben had the courtesy to make everyone share tents with their pairing, of course everyone except Mal had a pairing, so she was forced to share with Evie and Doug. Audrey picked up her phone and asked "Anyone wants pizza?"

Belle shook her head and said "No we're not ordering anything, we'll find our own food" Audrey gasped, and said "It's already dark!"

It was true, the only thing that lit up the area was the beautiful glowing flowers and our campfire. Jay said "I can climb up those trees and pick those fruits, as long as they're not poisonous." as he let out a chuckle. Beast nodded and said "We could make a salad out of those fruits." Then Audrey stated "Alright, I guess I can live with fruit salads. For now."

After dinner, Ben said he wanted to tell us a true story, it was a story about a good friend he had 4 years ago. I watched as Belle's expression darkened, and I gulped. Ben said "This story happened when I was 12, my friend was 11 years old. He used to live in a house not too far away from my castle, which is now in ruins." I nodded, I've seen the ruins before when I walked to Ben's castle on our first date.

Wait what am I thinking about... my first date was at the enchanted lake? But I remembered in vivid detail the ruins I saw. It was really dark, it gave me chills when I walked by it. I literally had to run past it. _What am I thinking about? I've never been to Ben's castle before...? Have I?_ I thought.

I shook off the confusion as Ben started telling the story.

Ben's Story...(And thus his POV)

 _The year before I graduated Auradonian Elementary, I saw this lonely boy sitting under a tree at the fields. I decided to startle him, kinda like how I always startle_ Carlos. Carlos blushed and had a little bit of anger on his face. _Clearly he was crying, I saw tear stains on his face. I sat down and talked to him, I found out that he was the son of Shang and Mulan, he was called Jonathan Lee, he was a skinny boy actually, not something I'd expect the son of Mulan to be._

Everyone turned to look at Lonnie, she asked "What?" I continued. _We bonded for about two months, well bonded as in friends, not boyfriends. Jonathan was a good guy, he's nice, smart and things like that, but peoples underestimate him for his size. His size also made it hard for him to make friends, I'm not even sure why his size matters._

 _Somewhere near November, I still remember in vivid detail. I came to pick him up, he said he wanted to attend my graduation. Although a few weeks before my graduation, actually when I announced that I was graduating, I saw his face darken for a short while, then he said "I guess I'll miss you..." as his face lightened back up. It was since that day I felt like he tried to get my attention._

 _Of course, I did give it to him as a friend._ I saw Carlos bloating, I just smiled at him as I continued. _He even tried to join Tourney, but that didn't work. Yeah, there was Tourney back in elementary too. He ended up hurting himself, and most of my team mates laughed, the ones who didn't just mocked him. I went over to help, but he got angry instead and ran away._

 _The next day, he came to school normally, as if the Tourney incident didn't even happen. What's even weirder is, I heard Coach say that some of my teammates were absent. They were absent for the next few days too, but on the 5th day they returned. They literally avoided Jonathan, as if he just scared the living hell out of them._

 _I decided to ask him at one point, "Jon, who do you live with right now? Your parents?" He shook his head and answered "No, my parents are in China at the moment dealing with some stuff. I live with my grandmother and her 3 dogs." I nodded. For the next few weeks, he acted really weird. He pretended to be all happy and bright like usual, but I could see that he was angry, don't know at what though._

 _So back to graduation night, I went to pick him up. He exited his house, I waved back to his grandmother as she waved to me. When we got to Auradon Elementary Hall, he took his seat and the graduation night went along like usual._

 _But that's not where the nightmare starts. It started when we were on our to Jonathan's home. When we got there, everything was burnt to ashes. What's even weirder is, I saw him smirk. I could literally see through his disguise, he was pretending to be sad as he ran over and picked up some ashes. He ran into the forest, I called for my parent's help. They sent an entire search team to search through the entire forest, I went back home and took a break._

 _The next day, I was awakened with the worst possible new ever. They had found the body of his grandmother, and her three dogs, disembodied and plastered onto trees. It looked as if they were clean cut, like with a sword and cut really swiftly._ Everyone except my parents gasped, my parents were just looking at each other remembering in vivid detail what happened.

 _They never found Jonathan. We assumed he was dead, so we buried his grandmother and dogs' bodies next to his empty grave._

I snuck a flashlight under my head and quickly turned it on, effectively startling the life out of my friends while my parents just laughed it off.

I heard Carlos ask my parents, "Of course t-this is j-just a story... right?" Belle shook her head and said "Unfortunately this is all true..."

We turned to look at Lonnie, and Jane asked "How come you never told us about this?" Lonnie answered, "My parents have said something about a little brother, but I never bothered to ask them..."

After my parents entered their tents, I quickly dumped the water on the campfire, causing our site to be dark, only lit by the glowing flowers on the ground. Everyone quickly scurried into their tents.

* * *

Carlos' POV

I watched as Ben stripped down to his blue boxers and lied down to cuddle with me. When he cuddled with me, I felt a little bit safer than usual.

I had trouble sleeping actually, I couldn't stop thinking about Jonathan. Obviously he fell in love with Ben... And obviously he was the one who burnt down his own house and killed his grandmother and dogs... but why?

I kept thinking about it. Suddenly, I saw a shadow appear at the entrance of our tent. My eyes went as wide as a frying pan, the zipper was nudged, but it wasn't pulled. The shadow whizzed away.

I closed my eyes in fear, but feeling Ben's hand around me made me feel safer. I lifted his hands up so I can turn around without waking him up. I was face-to-face with the sleeping King, he was adorable when asleep. I smiled as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Wew, that's all fo' this chapter.**

 **So now you guys have learned about an OC of mine, you can find more info about him my bio :D**

 **So what do you guys think he wants with/to do to Carlos? Could be jealousy. Anywayz, thanks for reading this chapter like always, I hope to see you guys in the next chapter.  
Oh, almost forgot. You guys can check out the sequel to LKTV, it'll be out as soon as thi schapter is released :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Welcome back to White and Blue Romance! ;D**

 **If you guys didn't know, Auradon's Magic, the sequel to LKTV is out! Weee.**

 **Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

 _Chapter 9: Cleansing_

Carlos' POV

I woke up the next morning, with Ben's hand still around me cuddling. I thought ' _Jeez, didn't he turn around or something?_ ' as I slowly tried to move his hand. As soon as I placed his hand on the ground, he jolted up, stretched and yawned. He opened his puffy eyelid and said "Morning, pup"

I answered teasingly "Morning, my King" He smiled at me and said "Teases in the morning?"

I muttered "Maybe" and smiled at him.

I took out my clothes and got ready to take a bath in the river. Ben asked "Where are you going?" I answered "I'm going to the river to take a bath, wanna come?" He smiled then answered "Of course I want to come, I wouldn't miss a chance to take a bath with you." jokingly. I replied "Ha ha, now hurry up."

I left without him, a few seconds later he caught up to me. When we got to the river, I slowly dipped my foot it to inspect the temperature of the water, thankfully it was lukewarm. Meanwhile, Ben decided to just jump straight in, effectively splashing water all over me. We had a little water-splashing fight in the river. A few minutes later, the rest of the gang joined us.

Belle was in a sunflower-yellow bikini while Beast was in a pair of blue trunks and a towel over his shoulder. I almost stared at Beast, he looked like he just finished working out! I would've stared at him if Evie hadn't decide to push me and make me trip into the river. I yelled "Evie!" as she laughed with the rest.

While we were enjoying our time in the river, I suddenly felt a jolt of pain behind my neck. I didn't tell anyone about it, as it was most likely just a feeling. When we walked back to our tents, it was cloudy. I folded my clothes and put it back into my bag, as I shuffled around in my bag I found a note.

The note was written on a piece of paper that looked like it was 10,000 years old, and the letters were red, almost as if written with blood.

I walked out the tent and yelled "Ha ha, very funny guys. Who wrote this?" holding up the piece of paper. Mal snatched it from my hand then passed it down to everyone, no one admitted. I continued "C'mon guys, who wrote this?" getting worried.

Evie said "None of us have this writing..." Then Belle said "This... This is Jonathan's writing..." My eyes went as wide as a frying pan. Specially since the note was "IF I CAN'T HAVE BEN, NO ONE CAN"

As I passed it to Ben, he confirmed "This is in fact Jonathan's handwriting. I almost didn't recognize it..." I panicked and asked "W-What does t-this mean...?" Ben looked over at Mal and asked "Did you replicate Jonathan's handwriting? I mean you are the most artistic out of all of us..."

Mal shook her head then exclaimed "I've never even seen Jonathan's handwriting, until now..." Evie then said "I have an idea!" She took out her mirror and chanted " _Mirror Mirror on my hand, show me who did this to my friend_ " The mirror took a few minutes to show it.

It initially showed a weird circle of magic, actually all of them and Jordan, daughter of Genie, in a perfect circle. I was with Nurse Potts, Doug and Fairy Godmother

The other set of us chanted some lines, then Fairy Godmother used her want and shot a beam while an odd shadowy figure was stuck at the middle of the magic circle. Eventually, they defeated the shadow. Well at least the other us thought they defeated the shadow, while they were busy looking at the pendant, nobody noticed an odd black puddle on the ground a few feet away from where they defeated the shadow.

The puddle disappeared into the ground, a few seconds later the mirror flashed to different 's even weirder is, I don't even remember this happening!

It showed me getting ready to go to the river. Then it showed everyone else walking towards the river and leaving the campsite. We all saw an evil shadow figure, with eyes red and filled with jealousy, anger and well, evil.

It touched a crumpled piece of paper on the ground, as soon as it did the paper literally aged and the blood red writings started appearing on it. We were all horrified, this was an evil magic, magic that would only exist back on the Isle. A few seconds later, the mirror blurred out again, then showed a scene where it was us looking at the mirror. At first we were amazed at the image-ception.

Then we looked around, Audrey yelled "What in Auradon is that?!" while pointing at an evil shadowy figure. I gasped and asked "Is that the one who did this...?" nervously.

Nobody answered.

A few seconds later, the clouds completely covered up the sky, rendering our area dark. Mal used her magic to light the campfire, while we all grouped up. Ben called out "What do you want?!"

A red smirk grew on it's pure black face. It answered, with a voice filled with evil, and extremely demonic, way more demonic than when Mal's mother would get angry at her now and then, "It's me.. Ben... don't you recognize me?"

Ben answered, "No... no way, that can't be you Jonathan, you died years ago..." I gasped.

The shadow answered, "It is me Ben, I died but my soul never left this world... I wanted to be with you..." I almost bloated, until I remembered what I was looking at.

This was Jonathan's evil soul, who wanted to stick to Ben.

Ben asked again, "I get that part, but why would you kill your own grandmother? Your dogs too! And you burnt your house down, then you ran into the forest?!" The shadow grinned creepily and answered "I thought you'd chase me into the forest... I've always enjoyed killing things, and since I figured it would be my last night being alive, I thought why not...?"

We looked at Lonnie and she stated "I don't kill things! Well, things other than bugs." We turned back around. Ben then said "Why would you want to stay with me...? Plus you could've instead graduated and went to the same school with me instead of killing yourself."

There was a moment of silence, then the shadow spoke "I loved you Ben, I didn't get a chance to tell you... I loved you back when I was alive, and I still do..." I gasped at that statement. Then I realized if Jonathan did get to stick with Ben, then he wouldn't be with me today. I almost let a tear fall until I heard Ben said "I loved you too," which made the tears actually fall.

Ben looked at me, then continued "Only as a friend..." which made me look up and smile. There was another moment of silence, nobody dared to speak. Out of the group of 10 peoples, and an odd entity, nobody dared to even say a word or make a noise.

Then the entity frowned and said "Did you not return the feelings...?" Ben said "Uhhh... no. I loved you as a friend, not a boyfriend..." arching his eyebrows. Then he continued, "Plus, I already found my love." as he draped an arm over me. I smiled, then the shadow frowned even more.

It was furious now.

It shrieked and said in an even more demonic voice, "Then... If I can't have you... THEN NOBODY CAN!" yelling out the last sentence. It disappeared into the ground instantly. A huge tendril appeared in the middle of our group and smacked all of us, effectively scattering us.

It moved quickly, it appeared right next to me as I tried to get up. It wrapped it's shadowy arm around my neck, forcefully choking me and lifting me up into the air. I managed to mutter "H-Help..." as I was losing air.

Then I heard Mal chant, "Magic, magic on my hand, send my enemy to the end!" usually that would have killed them, but in this case it only managed to throw the shadow towards a tree, releasing it's grip on me.

It quickly recovered, repeating "NOBODY WILL HAVE BEN!" as a tendril appeared near Mal, then sent her spellbook flying into the distance. He continued to choke me.

Beast tried to run and fight the shadow, but his leg was held in place by another shadow tendril. The same with everyone.

Ben yelled "Jonathan! Stop! Please, you don't have to do this!" I could feel it's grip on me getting harder, I was losing consciousness. Ben saw this and continued "Jonathan! Stop! Please!"

I was losing hope.

That was until I heard someone chant "Bippity-Boppity-Boo!" and a bright golden beam shot the shadow, causing it to shriek. Then I heard another yell, "Magic, Magic on my hand, clear the clouds for my friends!" and the clouds literally disappeared, causing sunlight to shower down at the shadow.

It's gripped on me disappeared, I fell to the ground catching my breath really hard. Ben ran to me and comforted me, telling everything was okay. I looked at the middle and watched as the shadow shrieked as it burnt under the light of the sun.

It yelled out, "Ben! Help me! Please...!" but Ben didn't move an inch. I can tell he was furious at the shadow. The shadow then burnt completely under the sunlight, and a pendant appeared where it disappeared.

We walked over to the pendant to inspect it, Belle stated "This is the same one we saw at the mirror, isn't it?" Evie nodded. We watched as the black part inside the pendant slowly turned to white, then Doug asked "Now is it okay to smash it?" Beast had nodded, beating me to it.

Doug jumped furiously at it, effectively smashing it into bits. Then Jay stomped at the little bits, turning it into nothingness. We let out a sigh of relief, then I looked around to see who had rescued us. The voice that yelled the wand magic sounded like it belonged to Fairy Godmother, and the voice that yelled the other spell sounded like it belonged to Jane.

We all looked at Jane, she asked nervously "W-What...?" I shook my head and said "It's nothing" Then Jane said "Maybe that was another... Realm Breach?" We looked at each other, everyone let out another sigh of relief.

Audrey said fearfully, "I wanna go back to the school!" Ben nodded, "I think we all do..."

Then I added, "Next time, if you want to take me camping, don't." Ben smiled.

We started packing our things, completely canceling the rest of our little camping activity. By the time we got back to the school, it was dark. I wanted to sleep in my room, but as soon as I entered, my life continued to be scarred.

I watched as Lonnie moaned while Jay thrusts furiously into her, I would've gawked but instead I ran out. Ben walked over, took one look at me then laughed. He asked "Did you see a ghost or something?" teasingly.

I asked "Ha ha, very funny." Ben asked me, "So are they doing it again?" I nodded. He smirked.

I turned around and pretended to walk toward's Doug's room, then Ben asked "Where you going?" I answered "I'm going over to Doug's room to see if I could bunk with him tonight." Then he frowned and asked "Why don't you bunk with me instead?"

I stopped and whirled around, then answered "I don't know, I don't really like waking up the way you woke me up a few days ago..." referring to the little... surprise he gave me. I turned around again, and started walking. I felt his hand grab my ankle, I turned around to look at Ben. He was literally on his knees. He pleaded "Oh Carlos the mighty one, please bunk with me tonight!"

I smirked and said "No" as I freed my ankle from his grasp and pretended to start walking again. This time, he grabbed both of my ankles. I asked "You're not gonna stop until I say yes, are you." He said with a childish voice, "Nope!" I smiled then finally agreed.

He jolted upwards, how? I have no idea. He exclaimed "Yes!" as we walked to his room. I asked, "You're not gonna do anything... naughty, are you?". Ben teasingly said "Maybe..." I said in a firm tone, "I'm serious right now."

He frowned and said "Alright, I won't do anything naughty" I said "You swear?" And he answered "I swear with my life, and Auradon's life!" I chuckled and finished "Alright, I guess I'll bunk with you tonight"

We went into his room, we both slept naked that night, with him cuddling with me once again.

I smiled as I fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

 **WEW, that's all for this chapter folks.**

 **Jonathan's been defeated, and Carlos falls asleep peacefully with Ben, What will happen next? You'll have to wait for the next chapter for that ;P**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, see ya'll in the next one! :D**

 **PS. I know this chapter was a little bit short, I'll try to make the next one a bit longer, but I can't promise :**


	11. Chapter 10

**Welcome back to this fanfiction of mine! :D**

 **I've slowed down my writings on BenLos fics recently, maybe because I was just losing the urge to write them. Oh well.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

 _Chapter 10 -Planning-_

Ben's POV

It was during one of my classes, one of my friends decided to bring up a question I didn't even thought of. He asked, "So like, you and Carlos have dated for what, 3 months now?" I raised my eyebrows and asked "Has it really been 3 months?" and thought ' _Wow, time went by quick... come to think of it me and Carlos' relationship has been on a stand still for a few days now..._ ' I frowned.

He continued to ask while we waited for the teacher to enter, "What is it?" I shook my head and answered, "It's... nothing."

He shook his head and said "Ben, tell me. I know you're hiding something, I'm the 2nd person who knows you best, other than Ch-" he stopped before he said that name. I sighed then said "So my relationship with Carlos has been... still lately. I haven't even heard him mutter 'Love you' at all, it's like he's losing interest in me..." Thinking about Carlos losing interest in me had made my heart sink, a lot.

He (who shall remain unnamed) replied jokingly "Maybe he is losing interest in you" I glared at him. He returned nervously "Relax, I'm joking. Carlos is probably getting ready for the finals, which is like only two weeks away?" I nodded. I didn't even realize that the finals were only two weeks away. He returned to his original question, "So when are you gonna propose to him?" That question had thrown me off.

I shrugged and said "I don't really know... Maybe not so soon. I mean it's only been like 3 months... Some peoples date for a year before even thinking of proposal" He laughed and said " _Some_ peoples, you're not _some_ peoples. You're Benjamin Adams, the king of Auradon. If you don't propose to him soon, who knows he might actually lose interest in you and find someone else to be with."

I was about to say something, but then the teacher entered.

The teacher started writing on the board as soon as she entered, and everyone got ready for their lesson of the day. I couldn't focus at all, I kept thinking about me and my pup's relationship.

* * *

Carlos' POV

It was during free period, Doug had asked me something that I thought would never be asked. "Hey Carlos, when do you think Ben will propose to you?" Doug asked me. I perked my head up, surprised that he would suddenly ask this question. "Um, I don't really know... Actually I just realized, I haven't talked to him in days. I've been too busy getting ready for the finals."

Doug said "Oh, well, I'm gonna propose to Evie soon" I perked up my head and said "Oh! Really?! When?!" getting giddy like a girl. Doug said playfully "Not gonna tell you" and I replied, "Oh, well. It's okay I guess. Evie's gonna faint when you propose to her" laughing.

Doug said, "Well, hopefully she doesn't." I let out a light laugh as we continued our studying.

* * *

Back to Ben's POV

- _During Lunchtime_ -

I sat with Audrey, Jay, Doug and Aziz (Previously known as 'he') Then suddenly, Audrey asked "Hey Ben, when do you think you're gonna propose to Carlos?" and I choked even though I wasn't drinking anything. They all laughed as my choking fit died down. I asked her, "Why would you ask that? You're the second one to ask me that question today." as I started sipping on my drink.

Audrey answered, "Well, I'm thinking of proposing to Jane soon." I smiled at the thought.

Jane and Audrey had been dating for a long time now, and I think quite a lot of peoples know that already.

I was broken out of my little thought with Doug saying, "Really? Me too!" Audrey looked at him excitedly, "Really? You're gonna propose to Evie soon, too?" and Doug nodded. Jay butted in and said "I can't believe you two are copying me." They said in unison, "You too?!"

Then Aziz decides to butt in and said "No, the three of you are copying me!" everyone looked at him. "I've been dating Mal since like, the huge tourney game." he said. Everyone nodded, then Aziz said "Why don't we all just do it together?" and that, once again made me choke on my drink. They all turned to look at me, Jay asked "What about you Ben? Aren't you gonna propose to your little... pup?"

I shook my head and said "I don't know really... me and Carlos haven't talked to each other lately, he's gone back to sleeping in your room" I said nudging my head towards Jay.

Jay answered, "The same with Lonnie. She's been focusing on her studies now." Aziz stated "Maybe it's because the finals is in two weeks..." I nodded. I agreed to their little plan, as I also wanted to claim Carlos before someone else does.

Jay then said breaking the silence, "Last night, I woke up with Carlos still studying. I literally almost screamed, and would've if I forgot that everyone was asleep." Audrey asked, "Why?"

"He looked like Jabba the hub from MoonFights, seriously, his eyebags and his red AF eyes is just scary, but what's even scarrier is his messy hair, it looks like he scratched it multiple times." Jay answered. We let out a light laugh as we continued our lunch.

* * *

Once again, Carlos' POV

Jane, Evie, Lonnie and Mal joined me in the library. We were literally burying our heads in books, studying for the finals. We planned on getting good grades, so we literally just studied with every chance we get. Heck, sometimes I even hear Jane or Mal's stomach rumble, but when I look at them they just ignored it.

After about 4 hours of studying in the library, we were snapped out of our study zone by Ben and Jay. Jay asked "Did you guys know you've been in here studying for 4 hours? You guys had skipped two classes!" I was ready to cry. The tears built up in my eyes as I realized I skipped not one, but _TWO_ classes! Ben said "Don't worry though, I explained what happened to your teachers and it looked like they forgave you, this time."

Jay literally dragged Lonnie and Jane, then said "Alright let's get you guys some dinner..." I perked my heads up "Dinner?" Ben answered "It's 7PM" I gasped. Jane and Lonnie freed themselves from Jay's grasp and said "At least let us return the books to their original places..."

After we returned the books back to their original places, Ben and Jay took us to the cafeteria. We literally consumed our dinner within 5 minutes.

We went back to our rooms afterwards, to get some much needed sleep. I was about to enter my room, but when I looked over at Ben, I saw him staring at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I understood what he wanted, but afraid to ask.

I said to him, "Goodnight Ben." He entered is room without replying. I entered mine to get ready for sleep.

* * *

Once again, Ben's POV

I sat down on the couch, facing my television. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and said to myself "What if Carlos is losing his interest in me...? He didn't even bother to talk to me during classes, or during dinner..."

I sobbed as I said to myself, "Carlos, please don't leave me..." as I looked around, with the tears still welling up in my eyes. The room was empty, I was alone. I missed Carlos' presence in the room. I missed his smile, I missed him entirely basically.

I didn't even realize that Carlos entered the room, I was too busy curling up into a ball and sobbing my life away. I continued whispering to myself, being scared that Carlos would leave me.

I felt a warm hand run through my hair, I looked up to see that it was Carlos. He said to me "Don't worry, Ben. I'll never leave you." That short sentence had lit up my dark world. Knowing Carlos will be by my side just instantly erased all my sadness, what added the happiness was Carlos saying, "I'll always love you, Ben."

I stood up and he said, "C'mon, I miss cuddling with you" smiling.

As we laid down on the bed, facing each other, I asked him "So what made you come back here?" He chuckled and said "I missed cuddling with you. Plus, Lonnie missed Jay, so I let her spend the night with him."

I whispered "Thanks... pup" He smiled at me and said "You're welcome."

I whispered again, "Good night, my little puppy prince." smiling. He kissed my forehead, another thing I missed was us making out, even for just a few seconds. He replied "Good night, my king."

We both let out a light chuckle as we fell asleep. I fell asleep feeling happy knowing Carlos still loved me, and him confirming that he would never lose interest in me.

* * *

 **Yeeez, that's all for this chapter dudz. I know this was short, really short, but I had to make it short. The end of W &BR is getting close, and I am getting teary by the minute. ;(**

 **Expect a new fanfiction after this one ends! I'm not happy that this one has to end, but I'm happy that you've all read this.**

 **Once again, Thanks for reading, and I hope to see all of you in the last chapter. :D**


	12. Epilogue

**Welcome, to the final chapter of W &BR. I'm not happy that this has to end, but I hope everyone enjoyed this fic. :D**

 **Anywayz, let's just jump into the finale.**

* * *

 _Chapter 11 -Will you marry me...? [Proposing]-_

Carlos' POV

This is it, today's the day. The day the finals start, even though it's not the _true_ finals examination, as that one is coming in like 5 years, I'm still nervous for this. I want to get good grades.

Ben offered to take me to my class, which I had to admit was much needed. I needed Ben's company to calm myself down. We stopped at the front of my class' doors, I whispered to Ben "Ben, I'm nervous. What if I fail this?"

He smiled at me, shook his head then said "Don't worry, you won't fail. We've all studied madly for the past few weeks. Also, I have a surprise for you after the finals." he winks as he places a kiss on my forehead. I blushed at Ben's wink. He doesn't usually do that, but when he does it can make Elsa's kingdom melt.

He smiled at me then said "Good luck, pup" as I entered my class. I replied, "Good luck to you too, my king" smiling.

I took my seat and waited for the teacher to come in. I didn't bother to take any books out for revision, as that would stress me out even more.

* * *

 _3 days later..._

Finally! I threw my hands in the air as I ran out the class, the class where I had the last test of the year. Everyone did actually, everyone went insane, who wouldn't? I ran to the cafeteria, expecting to see _all_ of my friends.

But instead, I sat down with Lonnie, Jane, Evie and Mal. I panted while I sit down, same with my friends. I asked "So everyone ran here?"

Mal shook her head, "I ran here to avoid all those peoples who are going crazy after the finals" I laughed, the rest nodded signaling they also did the same. I asked, "So how was the finals? In my opinion though, it was a bit hard, specially Robotics 101, I had to memorize sooo many things!" Evie nodded, then she commented "Well it wasn't too hard, I'd say I did pretty good too."

Lonnie then asked, "Has anyone seen Ben? Or Jay? Or Doug?" and Jane added "Or Audrey?" everyone shook their heads. We all sat facing away from the door, so we didn't really see Ben or the rest entering the cafeteria.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Suddenly, the cafeteria got quieter, but Carlos and his friends didn't bother. They just talked to each other. Nobody dared to point out the band entering, and the guys all dressed up in suits, while Audrey in a beautiful dress.

A student walked over to the table the Carlos and his friends were on, and asked them to put on their blindfolds. They hesitated at first, but since they just finished their test, they didn't want to annoy anyone so they just put it on.

The students, and two of her friends helped guiding the blindfolded guy and gals to their spot. Lonnie asked, "Now can I take off this blindfold?" Anxelin, one of the students guiding Lonnie answered. "Not yet."

All the students had formed a 'hallway' for the 4 proposing teens. Everyone was literally watching this happen, there were even some journalists. Some from Auradon itself, some from outside of Auradon.

She signaled the guys, the band, also known as Big Time Rush (FIC HINT!) started playing the song Marry You by Bruno Venus. They took off the blindfolds, but before the guys were even able to walk, Logan and Carlos were both dragged to where the four kids were standing, with Evie and Lonnie squealing since they were a big fan of BTR.

This completely caught everyone off guard, except for Ben, since he knew this was gonna happen. Kendall and James joined the 4 teens at the end of the hallway. Carlos and Logan didn't know how to comprehend this at first. Then another band came in to actually play Marry You.

As they started playing, the 6 proposing teens, dressed in suits and Audrey was in a beautiful dress, started walking towards the squealing, confused, and nervous teenagers at the end of the hallway. Some students recorded this, some journalists from outside of Auradon also recorded this special occasion.

Audrey was a bit out of place, but nobody bothered. When they finally reached them the 6 teens kneeled down in front of the other 6 teens, with Logan, Carlos De Vil and Carlos Gracia being all giddy and Evie just crying basically. Lonnie was just smiling like an insane girl and Mal just crossed her arms. They kneeled down one by one as they took out the ring, then all asked in unison, "[Name], will you marry me?"

There was a moment if silence, as the 6 teens looked at each other, nodded, then exclaimed out of joy "YES!" with tears now steaming down Mal's face, she never felt this special in her life before.

Kendall was the first one to stand up, and the first one to fall down since Logan jumped unto him, the next was Doug. Once they were basically hugging and kissing, the students watching, and journalists all clapped. The band playing the song changed to Count on Me by Bruno Mars.

BTR had stayed over for the party that night, this time, them actually singing and the gang on stage singing and dancing with them.

They basically partied all night long.

 _-12:00 AM-_

 _The familiar Bell had rang..._

The party died down, now with only the gang and BTR in the cathedral. They took a break, then James stood up and said "Thanks so much Ben, you helped make our proposal special." Logan playfully punched Kendall's shoulder and said "Why didn't you tell me?" Kendall answered, "I wanted to make it a surprise, if I told you it wouldn't have been a surprise" smirking.

Evie's fangirl side had died down, since she got to spend all day with her favorite band.

Kendall shook Ben's hand, and thanked him again, "Again Ben, thank you, this was all amazing. My proposal to Logan wouldn't have been so amazing if you hadn't invited us." Ben nodded and said "You're welcome."

They continued to talk as they waited for the Limo to arrive. About 20 minutes later, the limo arrived. BTR entered it, after rolling down the window they waved goodbye to the Auradon Gang, after giving their numbers of course.

The gang had scattered with their own partners, Ben walked towards the school with Carlos. He asked, "So how was our little proposal?" Carlos smiled then said "A bit surprising, but special nonetheless. I still can't believe you got Big Time Rush to come here..." Ben smiled, "I was good friends with James, when I heard he wanted to propose to Carlos, I invited them over. I didn't know Kendall was going to propose to Logan too".

When they got back to the school, Ben said "So you're kinda mine now huh..." smiling, Carlos returned the warm smile and replied "I guess, but I'm not fully yours until after the wedding."

Carlos asked Ben, "So when's the wedding?"

Ben smiled and answered, "Maybe in a year..." Carlos nodded, "I guess I can wait." and smiled.

They entered their room and resumed their little cuddling position and fell asleep.

Carlos was thinking about returning the favor Ben did for him the other day tomorrow.

But now, Carlos was happy. Very happy. He came to Auradon not knowing what to do, now he's proposed to the King, also his love of his life. He shut his eyes, smiling "Good night, my beastly king." he whispered, and Ben whispered back,

"Good night, my pup."

* * *

 **Well... that's all guys. That's all for W &BR, White and Blue Romance. I believe it did focus on BenLos, I even put in Jaudrey, Jonnie, Maziz, Dougie and even Kogan! Yes, that means there is a possibility I may make a Kogan fic soon. Weeee**

 **Expect a new fic to come out a few days after this! (Or the same day depending on my time)**

 **Thanks for reading guys, I cant express how much I love all of you for reading this. I hope you loved this as much as I did. I knew this was a bit too short, but it was all I could do for the Ending.**

 **See you in the next fanfiction!**


End file.
